


蜂鸟~Hummingbirds

by ladious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Angst, Castiel Whump, Dean Whump, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mute Castiel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哑巴Cas, 翅膀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious
Summary: Castiel在受到教训后变得沉默寡言，这让替他保管某些重要东西的Dean可能也得了些教训。除此之外，有人真是超喜欢数数~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hummingbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152935) by [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/pseuds/strangeandcharm). 



> Thanks Strangeandcharm allowed me to translate this wonderful fanfic!  
> Castiel here was what I love and Dean, I want to beat him ! > <  
> Enjoy¬
> 
> 感谢Strangeandcharm允许我翻译她这篇小说，可能之前有人曾经翻译过，但是由于各种原因并没看到中文译本。于是我斗胆上了。  
> 感谢 Et in Arcadia Ego （LOFTER ID）自愿帮我审文，那真是愉快的经历~没有你，我是不会发现自己的错误的~

 

 

 

 

Dean Winchester也曾几度误入过恶魔设下的圈套中：见鬼，这差不多都能算得上是家常便饭，就差没在脑门上贴个牌子，上书几个大字：破解恶魔圈套专业户。但，如果是天使呢？那就不好说了。它发生得很快，那闪电般快速的感觉从“在这里”随后紧接着另一个感觉“到了某个新地方”，然后他被丢出去，背部率先着地，摔在一个坚硬寒冷的东西上，几只手从后面抓住他的手腕，飞快地用绳子把它们捆牢。

“啥，”他咕哝着，因为这是从他脑子里蹦出的第一个词。他甚至看不到那个负责把他瞬移到这儿的带翅的混蛋，但他可以看见一个穿着西装的女人，相当眼熟，背对着他跪在前面的地上，像是Dean都不值得她转身瞥上一眼。她用木炭在地上画着什么，那些线条连成一个巨大的圆圈，里面充满各种印记，所有这一切都在……在一个不知是哪的水泥地面上。

Dean环顾四周，扫视着整栋建筑想知道他究竟在哪。他正站在一个地下停车场里，大部分刺目的霓虹灯都已熄灭了，多数地方都被阴影笼罩，但他们把他站着的角落照得很亮，可以清楚地看见天使们围绕着他——有的站在车子中间，有两个明显守在电梯口，有些则靠着入口处已经降下的金属卷帘门。Dean下意识把他们数了个遍，老练迅速：十七个。他们看起来就像是FBI探员，深色西装，面色凝重。

“这算什么——布鲁斯兄弟会么？”他嘲弄着，用力拉扯着绳子。他被绑得很紧。甚至没人费神看他，他们全都凝视着那个圆圈，目不转睛。空气中弥漫着静电，如此强烈，Dean咽下一口气，他都能尝出空气中混着机油的味道。这令人不快，这一切绝不令人愉快。他被Raphael的亲信们包围着，而他们的老大正在他前面的地上画着一个巨大的圆圈。这下真的是， ** _真的_** 不妙。

Raphael站了起来，她——或者“他”，如果你想进一步研究出究竟该怎么称呼，这有点混乱——转过身面对着他，动作流畅，就像一个对自己信心十足的大天使该有的那样。她甚至都懒得多看他一眼，只是抽出一把熟悉的银刃，把它抵在Dean的喉咙上，在这金属的胁迫下，他的喉结不自在地动了动。

“你无足轻重。”Raphael断然说道，她的语调阴沉没有起伏。

Dean扬起眉毛故作惊讶，“真的？我还在寻思着你这是要给我搞个啤酒狂欢派对？”

刀刃压进了他的皮肤里，血流了下来，Dean倒抽了口气，尽力想往后退，但Raphael逼得更近，刀刃压得更深。温暖的液体从Dean的脖子上溢出，他发出抽痛的声音，深信天使已经切断了他的哪条动脉，接着他才感到实际上伤口并没那么严重。

“这会儿只有你的血才是唯一重要的东西。”Raphael说道，用她的手指沾上些液体。“这就是你存在于此的全部意义，人类。只是一袋血。”

“你们这些家伙们是迷上 ** _暮光之城_** 无法自拔了？开始渴望吸血鬼的范儿？我得告诉你，打破常规不算完，你没有激情，成不了一家之长。”

Raphael仍旧无视他的挑衅，看都不看他一眼。她冲着Dean身后某个他看不到的人点头示意，突然，柔软的布料塞进了他的嘴里，他被堵住了嘴巴，牢固而有效，突如其来的呼吸困难让他差点惊慌失措。他闷哼出声，绑在他脑后的绳结异常结实，他努力想把嘴里的布料吐出去，但他心知肚明这完全是白费功夫。他扭动着手指，绑住他手腕的绳索绷得紧紧的，他知道自己的袖子里藏着把小刀，正是为了应付这种情况，但事实上他身后就站着个天使，也许就盯着他的手，一目了然，这就意味着想弄出刀子让自己松绑也是徒劳无益。他被困住了。

“呣-嗯-嗯-——嘶。”他发出模糊的声音，愤怒不已。

Raphael又转过身去，Dean的血从她伸出的指尖滴落。她跪了下来，把它轻轻点在圆圈中央，画了个符号，Dean不知为何认了出来，虽然只有天知道他是从哪得来的灵机一动。他相当清楚自己从未看过这个符号，但这里面有什么东西似曾相识，以一种他无法完全理解的方式，与他产生共鸣。他不知道这是什么，直到Raphael站了起来，走出圆圈，吐出一个词，Dean才把两者联系在一起。

“ _Castiel_ _。_ _”_

血化为白色的火焰。Dean目瞪口呆地看着用他的血写下的印记在水泥地上有如镁般剧烈燃烧，发出耀眼的光芒，这是用以诺语写下的Castiel的名字。环绕着它的木炭痕迹开始发亮，那是种深而带着寒意的蓝色，而Raphael吟诵着一连串意义不明的词语，这让Dean战栗，想要抓进自己的皮肤。这是某个该死的天使魔咒。

“Castiel，”Raphael再度开口，举起那沾满血迹的天使之刃。“你那小小的人类玩物正召唤着你啊。”

Dean的眼睛瞪大了。哦，太棒了。这就是为什么Raphael需要他的血：这能让Castiel相信是Dean在召唤他。这意味着他就是那个陷阱里的诱饵，专门设计好用来抓住他的朋友。真是丢脸到家：Dean恨死了他要等着人来救。他环顾四周，注意到所有天使都已握着银刃，他们中间有好些看起来比Castiel更加高大。如果他出现，他只会被打倒在地，一次再一次，毫无还手之力。

 _你胆敢到这儿来试试！_ 他狂怒地祈祷着，希望Castiel有在听。 _这是个陷阱，你要是出现，我永远也不会原谅你。不许过来！别来！_

“他听不见你的声音。”Raphael慢吞吞地说道，她的声音不愠不火，有那么点被逗乐的样子。“你的祈祷现在哪都到不了。对他而言，你刚刚用这个印记召唤他。他根本不知道有什么区别。”

“呣-嗯-嗯-——嘶。”Dean怎么都没法发出清楚的声音，他怒气冲天，甚至在脑子里想着向Raphael也进行了一番“祷告”——当然这里边没半句好话。Raphael仍旧一动不动地站着，一点反应也没有，依旧低着头盯着那个符号。停车场偌大的空间里，有那么几分钟，无人移动。

然后Castiel突然出现了，恰恰就在圆心的位置。

每个天使都向前逼近了一步，举起了他们的武器；只有Raphael手无寸铁，她只是抬起头来。“你好，叛徒。”她说，宛如宣判，这与她对Dean发话时的语调别无二致。

即便如此，Castiel对这突如其来的局面也毫无惧色，Dean都看不出他的表情有任何变化。他环顾四周，低下头瞥了一眼圆圈，视线又回到Raphael身上。他的眼神飘向Dean，后者无助地耸耸肩，最终他收回视线，再度盯着Raphael的脸。

“搞这低劣的把戏真不像你，Raphael，”他说，“这骗局可配不上大天使之名。”

“我用这骗局是来抓一个骗子，他欺骗了所有人。”

Castiel的表情仍波澜不惊。“把真相告诉那些被欺瞒的人不算欺骗。”他眯起眼睛，“如果你要杀我，建议你赶紧动手。我没耐心陪你玩这游戏。”

Raphael开始沿着那圆圈踱步，Dean这才意识到Castiel被困住了。至少他觉得是这样：这一定有什么原因让那天使无法离开那里。Dean想知道其他天使是否能自由出入那个圆圈，至少这个并不像他以前看到的，那种用圣油做成的圈。而这个似乎是专为Castiel量身定做，以他的名刻印。但Raphael只在圈外走动，Castiel就只是注视着她。

“你才是那个一直在玩游戏的人，Castiel。你搞出来的叛乱让我烦透了。”

“那就抱歉了，我可不会道歉。”Castiel说道，带着点顽劣的感觉。

“你知道你赢不了。你选择站在人类那边，把Lucifer送回地狱，玩得很开心对吧？但现在结束了。天启该开始了。”

Castiel看着Dean，在他转向Raphael之前，他的眼中扑闪着全都是悔恨。“违背主的旨意是错的，Raphael，你很清楚这点。”

“莫非你以为祂站在你那边？”

“是祂把我带回来，两次。我会说这是祂这么做，是对我另有打算。是的，我相信就是为了这个。阻止你，不让你仗着自己的力量为所欲为，而——”

他还来不及说完。Raphael把手伸进圈里掐住他的喉咙，如此用力收紧手指，Castiel的嘴一下子张开了，眼睛瞪大，震惊不已。“你错了，” Raphael咬牙切齿，“我们的父亲才不关心我们做了什么。祂离开了我们，祂留下了这个星球，让它……它……污秽不堪。”她冲着Dean点点头，后者尽力报以一副“该死的你给我滚去吃屎”的表情。“你带着群傻瓜就当这是大军？我会让他们明白自己错得有多么离谱。”

Castiel的双手抬起，挣扎着想掰开Raphael的手指。大天使把他放开，但没有退后，她恶狠狠地盯进Castiel的眼睛，简直像个人类。Castiel踉跄了一下，但很快恢复过来，艰难地咽着气。

“这完全是误入歧途。”他厉声说道，“你这个傻瓜。”

“说得好像——”

Castiel相当迅速，Dean不得不意识到这点。银色的天使之刃他的手中如此之快，Dean的眼睛都无法看清它是怎么突然向上挑起，刺入Raphael的肋骨——或者至少，这是它原本的目标。Raphael更快。她往后一退，别的天使顶上了她的位置，抓住Castiel的手腕向外扭去。Castiel没有丢下银刃，相反，他借势扭转身体，一条腿横扫出去，正踢中那天使的左脚踝，让他跪了下来。当他颓然倒地，那家伙松开了Castiel的手腕，心跳一拍之间，刀刃在他的喉咙上划了一道。

“这本不该变成杀戮。”Castiel大叫起来，但为时已晚：三个天使猛然跳进圆圈，将他的双臂扭至身后，继而把他推到在地，紧挨着那他那抽搐喘息着的被害人身旁。那儿开始出现一道亮光，一阵疾风，Dean紧闭双眼，试图挽救他的眼睛，不至于被天使死时爆发的能量给毁了。当他再度睁开双眼，Raphael拿着Castiel血淋淋的刀刃，而Castiel被几只手牢牢地按倒在地，徒劳地挣扎着。

“即使你杀了我，你不过就让我成了殉道者，”Castiel说道，“追随我的人是不会屈服的。”

“我可以让他们三思而后行。”Raphael宣告着，“我可以让他们领会我是怎么惩罚叛徒的。”她示意那些抓着Castiel的天使们退出圆圈。他们照做了，让他独自跪在中间，喘着气。“展开你的翅膀。”Raphael说道。

Castiel的表情从蔑视变成了困惑，“什么？”

“你的翅膀。我要了。”

一阵奇怪的，共鸣般的杂音。Dean花了几秒才明白这是什么：所有围着他们的天使们都在喘息。它在混凝土的墙壁之间回荡着。他瞥了他们一眼，惊讶地发现他们全都一脸震惊，然而当他的视线回到圆圈的中心，Castiel的脸上却没有任何惊恐之色。

“你不会这么做的。”天使低声说道，声音很小心，眼神坚定。

“绝望的时候到了，Castiel。一死了之？你只会激励更多人追随你。”Raphael向前逼近一步，举起了利刃，“没了翅膀，那么……你会蒙羞，彻底玩完了。”

Castiel站了起来，他的眼睛死死盯着Raphael的脸。Dean能看出他相当紧张，只是不顾一切地想隐藏起来。“如果你拿走我的翅膀，只能证明你有多疯狂。”他低声咆哮着，围绕着他们的天使们不安地骚动着。“远在Lucifer堕落之前就没人干过这种事。”

“这就是为什么现在需要这么做。” Raphael平静地说道，“张开你的翅膀，叛徒。是时候让天堂里的天使们学学要是有了‘自由意志’他们会变成什么样子。”

“下地狱去吧。” Castiel从喉咙深处迸出几个字，Dean被这全然不像是Castiel的声音所震撼了。如果要说的话，这个声音古怪地像是Sam。

Raphael甚至都没眨眼，但刚才抓着Castiel的三个天使突然又回到圆圈里。他们强迫他面朝下趴在水泥地上，另外一个女人也走进去牢牢地抓住Castiel的脚，让他无法挣扎。事实上他挣扎的样子让Dean的胃绞动起来；Castiel一向太过冷静，从未像现在这样赤裸裸般表现得如此绝望。第一次Dean真的替他担心起来，即便他并不十分清楚接下去到底会发生什么事。Raphael将要拿走他的翅膀——这是否意味着她会把它们都砍断？或者用魔法让它们都消失？打断它们？Dean不知道。不管是什么，仅仅是这样一说，就已经让其他天使们极度震惊，看起来像是生病了一般。有些甚至退开了点，躲进了周围车辆的阴影中，就像是他们无法忍受即将发生的一切。

“让那人类离开吧。”Castiel要求着，两个天使把他的手臂强行拽了出来，将他完全平展在地上。

Raphael歪着头，“你对人类的关心远胜过你自己的同类。”

“有些比我的同类更值得关心。”Castiel艰难地抬起头，想要看向Dean，后者只能无助地盯着他，无法说话也无法动弹。他的凝视中有些东西Dean无法言说——像是歉意，也许，或者是恳求帮助——接着Castiel再度低下头。“你不能这么做！”他的脸扭曲着，天使们将他按得死死的，完全贴在地上，他们纹丝不动。

“你不该把注意力放在我不能做的事情上， _兄弟_ ，你该担心我能做出什么事。”一边这么说着，Raphael走进了圆圈里，一只脚跨过Castiel的身体，两条腿分开，她跪了下来，膝盖紧挨着他的大腿两侧。她向前俯下身去，把一只手覆在Castiel的脊椎上，口中说着些Dean无法听懂的东西。

灯光闪烁，嗡嗡作响，在他们的周围火花四射。一阵狂风卷过车库，挟着热量和电流，Dean环顾四周，突然警铃大作。接着……接着他能看到的只有翅膀，美丽绝伦，伴着电弧从Castiel的肩胛骨上展向空中，黑色的，模糊的，似乎不可触摸，但如此真实；精巧纤细地伸展着，直到它们完全展开，至少十，也许要每侧都要有十五英尺。Dean盯着它们，充满敬畏，似乎用眼睛看着它们就足以替代呼吸，但接着他的眼睛开始充满泪水与疼痛，但他仍无法移开视线，因为它们是如此不可思议。

“Dean，闭上你的眼睛。” Castiel喘着气说道，他的翅膀颤动着发着抖。Dean看见Raphael向左翼伸出手，然后他的眼睛开始感到灼热，疼痛，乃至刺痛，所以他闭上了双眼。他低下头，感觉到眼泪涌出，顺着脸颊滴落。他努力感知，这才想起他本不该直视Castiel的天使真身，否则他将会丧失视力。那翅膀看起来宛如阴影，就像是阴影，但实际并不然，它们是他的一部分，人类无权窥探，而它们足以将他的眼珠燃烧殆尽。

因为他再也无法睁开他的眼睛，Dean别无选择，只能倾听。

一记尖锐的断裂声，响彻整个世界，像是踩到了一根干树枝，然而Dean立刻认出这是什么：一根骨头，断了。另一声几乎紧接其后，然后，再一次。Castiel一声不吭，虽然Dean能听出他的呼吸变得急促……至少，他觉得那是Castiel的呼吸声。那些天使围绕在他的周围，他不用眼睛都能感觉到他们的不安，能感觉到他们如此心神不宁；每折断一根骨头都能听见他们牙齿咬紧，倒抽冷气，清晰地感觉到每一次断裂就仿佛是他们身上跟着也断了似的。

它一直在继续，一根骨头接着另一根骨头，有些声音响亮，有些则闷而阴沉，有些像是液体的声音；有时候不止一声同时响起，就好像巨人的手挤压着它们，让整一片密集的骨骼碾成碎片，但Castiel依旧没有尖叫，也没有呻吟，一声不吭。车库变得越来越安静，最终只剩下柔韧的组织被撕裂的声音，和翼骨折断的爆裂声，而Dean所能做的只有咬紧牙关，一直听下去，持续不断，直到他想着难道这是要永无休止，永无尽头？究竟在Castiel的翅膀里有多少根骨头？Raphael是把他的身体也打碎了吗？

当它终于停止时，他听见周围的天使们轻轻地呼着气，他们放松下来，因为安心而叹息着。他忍不住想睁开他流着泪的双眼，但仍忍住冲动，不想看到他的眼前Raphael所造成的惨况。Castiel怎么就能一声不吭熬过这些？他该有多么艰难才能忍住不叫？

“你们瞧见了吗？你们知道他的行为给他带来怎样的下场吗？”Raphael大声喊道，她的声音在车库的墙上回荡。

无人回应。接着Castiel低声说道，“结束它。”他听起来喘不过气，极度痛苦，连话都说不清楚，Dean的心都要化了。

“如你所愿，叛徒。”Raphael说着，心满意足。这让Dean不寒而栗，他听见确凿无疑的声音，金属锯开了骨头。

而这一次，Casitel _确实_ 尖叫起来。他的尖叫声如此激烈，饱含痛切，声音时不时像是被闷住，就有如他转动着脑袋，远离Dean，但又再次向他靠近。锯切的声音持续不断，富有韵律，坚定地进行着，Dean可以想见Raphael脸上的表情，自以为是，老谋深算，漠不关心，就这么对她的亲族下了手。这似乎要持续到永远。Castiel叫得像是疯了一般，夹着难以辨认的话语，气喘吁吁，充满绝望和痛苦。几分钟过去了，漫长而永无止境的几分钟，Dean感到泪水淌到了他的脸上，而他清楚，这一次并非因为眼睛受了伤。他想要挣脱塞住嘴的那团东西叫出来，但他能做到的也只有愤怒地闷声低吼，沙哑地哼着，饱含着同情，这微弱的声音立刻被那响亮而永不休止的锯切声所吞没。

随着一记猛烈而尖锐的断裂声，Castiel发出像是窒息般凄惨的哭叫，锯切的声音停下了，就像一股奇怪的，势不可挡的寒意挟着怒气席卷过这栋建筑。Dean感到每根汗毛都竖了起来，他记得这样可怕的情形还是在死神逼近那会儿。但这全然不同。这不是死亡，这并不是某个东西的终结，这更像是堕落，亵渎。从他周围压抑着，不安地移动着的脚步声中，其他天使们确实也都感受到了它，他们的焦虑表明了他们真的一点也不喜欢这个。

“我现在就能停手，”Raphael说着，她的声音很安静，像是靠近地面。Dean觉得她一定是俯身靠向Castiel，贴着他的耳朵低声轻语，“你希望我停手吗，Castiel？”

“是的，是的。”Castiel呻吟着，他发出的声音充满痛苦。

“发誓效忠于我，我就会把剩下的这只翅膀给你留下。”

Dean感到恶心。所有这些，锯了又锯，她只切断了 _一边的翅膀_ ？还有另一边要夺走？Castiel如何能忍受下去？

这持续了很久，摒息静气，一片死寂。Dean努力挣扎着往前靠去，尽可能想听到他的回答。他甚至都不知道他期望Castiel怎么回答。他想要他不再受苦，但他也不想要Raphael在这里取胜。他不知道Castiel是否也在考虑这两个问题，或者他已经痛得无法思考。

“Take it(拿去)。”Castiel倒抽着气，听起来半死不活，但极其狂怒。“我……永远……也不会……跟随你。”

Dean吃惊地睁开眼睛，完全是听到Castiel那轻蔑的声音后本能的反应，这只有短短几秒，但已经太够了。他看见鲜血，铺天盖地。在地面和天花板上喷溅出巨大的图形。沾满鲜血的骨头散落地上，到处都是，扭曲撕裂，像是某些巨兽的残骸，切成了碎片，丢在他面前。黑色的，凌乱的羽毛乱七八糟地堆着。Raphael向后靠着她的高跟鞋，正坐在Castiel的大腿上，她手中的银刃失去了银白色的光泽，她的脸上充满疯狂的表情，让Dean如坠寒冰。而Castiel……Castiel从头到脚都涂满了猩红色，他的手和脚依旧被贱满鲜血的天使们牢牢地按死在地上。

一只翅膀从Castiel的背部向上支楞着，以一种可怕的，完全不可能的角度扭曲着，但底部仍旧连着那小小的，微微隆起的躯干。另一只翅膀撕成碎片散落在地上。有那么多鲜血。

Castiel的指甲在水泥地上抓出了细小的痕迹，即使Dean闭上眼睛，那些痛苦的红色线条依旧刻进了他的眼睛里。

锯切再度开始，极其缓慢。

Castiel尖叫了两次。这就是他的全部反应。他的声音沙哑崩溃，碎裂，最终归于沉寂。Dean希望他已经失去知觉，但他听见狂乱的呼吸声，清楚地告诉他Castiel仍在承受着Raphael的切开的每一刀，每一次碾碎。他终于听见柔软的啜泣声，从那饱受折磨喊烂了的喉咙里逸出，仿佛保持安静对他而言都已太过苛刻。

切断的声音仍在继续，没有停止，毫不留情。Dean无法确定，但感觉上这已经持续了至少一个小时，也许有两个小时。他的眼睛痛得厉害，他的整个身体都在发抖，因为愤怒，因为肾上腺素的作用。他甚至都没想到天使可能会在这事完了以后杀了他：他的全部注意力都在Castiel身上，顾不上为自己担心了。曾经，Castiel把他从死神手中带了回来。在这之后，他还能有一样的力量吗？他会不会仍是个天使，只是失去了翅膀？

“我该切掉哪个呢，Castiel？”Raphael漫不经心地问着，她的话语轻柔，透着一股心满意足的感觉。“你的骨头还是神经？我可决定不了要切断哪个才好，如此美妙的决定。”

Castiel没有回答。

“你现在什么也不是。你将会像这些畜生一样，有缺陷，软弱，无用。你的追随者会作鸟兽散，来向我乞求宽恕。而我将会原谅他们。人类将会堕落，天堂将会重现。”

那儿响起一声哽咽着的，艰难沙哑的喘息，“……有种就……切断……骨头，”Castiel说道，“你烦了……半天，我的……神经……都快被你……烦死了。”

Raphael停顿了一下，最终像是宣判般地，“享受你的新生活吧，人类 _渣滓_ 。”

有什么东西啪地断了。Castiel发出那样的声音，Dean只在地狱听到过，断断续续的哀嚎截断了哭声，诉说着痛苦，远超于其它一切。那声音只是刚刚离开他的唇边，那股令人不安的波动，像这就是谬误，再度袭卷了车库，令人恐惧，令人恶心，极不协调，这让Dean的双腿发软。他不太清楚这到底是什么，但这感觉上像是有什么东西——甚至更像是什么人——发怒了。他想知道这是不是上帝，但这是个愚蠢的想法。上帝可以随时介入，阻止这一切。

“Raphael，”一个按住Castiel的天使说道，他的声音就像Dean感觉到的那样怪异。“这不是……我的意思是……这不应该……”

“我们得到了他的翅膀。”Raphael平静地说道，“让我们把它们钉在天堂的大门上，看着恐惧蔓延。”

空气拂过Dean的皮肤，他不用睁开眼睛就知道天使们已经走了。一片寂静，只有在不远处地板上，刺耳的呼吸声不时将这份寂静打断。Castiel听起来就像是在陆地上快溺死了。

Dean冒险睁开一道缝。令他惊愕的是，一切都不一样了。血不见了。破碎的骨头也消失了。也没有羽毛。Castiel躺在早些时候他杀死的那个天使的尸体旁边，他们的衣服全然干净整洁。他面朝下趴着，头靠在一只蜷缩着的手臂上，他的身体颤抖着起伏着。Dean盯着他，想知道是否整个事情都只是他的想象，但接着他看到了那些水泥地上的血红色抓痕。Castiel的指尖血红一片，残破肿胀。这是真的。这是Dean能看到的，即使Castiel被毁掉的翅膀残骸对人类来说全然不可见。

震惊之余，Dean将被绑在柱子后面的手臂尽量弯曲，直到刀子滑入他的手掌中。他凭着感觉砍断那些束缚着他的绳子，但是他的双手仍在发抖——这让他比预料中多花了不少时间——一旦获得自由，他立刻扯掉了塞在口中的东西。他不得不费了点功夫，用双手揉了揉眼睛，尽力缓解那针刺般，肿胀的疼痛，然后他两步就冲到圆圈边上，把一条画线擦断，他立刻看到Castiel微微抽搐了一下，咒语被打破了。

他跪在他的身边，轻柔地把他转过身来，“Cas？嘿，你还好吗？有哪儿会觉得——”

他刚刚够时间看清Castiel苍白的脸上绝望痛苦的表情，下一瞬就被两只手猛地一拉，搂着他的脖子把他拽了下去。冰冷的嘴唇撞上了他，Dean畏惧了，Castiel如此充满激情地吻着他，撬开他的下巴，直到Dean张开嘴，足以让他把舌头伸了进去，Dean彻底震惊了。他想爬起来，想跑开，想躲开着该死的蛊惑，但Castiel紧紧地抱着他，张开了自己的嘴，眼睑颤动着。

有什么东西冲进了Dean的嘴里，这不是舌头或者呼吸，或者任何他能认得出的东西。他挣扎着，突然感到害怕，近乎要烧焦般的高温烧灼着他，进到他的喉咙里，顺着气管进到了肺里，灼热而生机勃勃， _这肯定不对_ 。他又推着Castiel，想逼迫他放手，但那热量不断涌进来，把他灌满，在他体内燃烧直到他再也无法忍受；这是一股涌动的电流，是滚烫的火山熔岩，把他撕成碎片，炙烤，无尽的伤害……

他猛地用力一推，终于挣脱了Castiel的双手。天使狠狠地撞向地面，呻吟着，他的眼睛转动着，双手了无生气地落在身侧。Dean艰难地吸了口气，但紧接着他就喘不上气，他努力又吸了口气，一切都开始变成火焰，燃烧起来，他重重地倒在Castiel的胸膛上。在那之后，只有黑暗。

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Dean睁开眼睛，他看到的第一个东西就是Sam的脸。“嘿，你，”他的兄弟说道，担心地皱起眉头，“你感觉如何？”

Dean环顾四周，感觉很难转动他的眼睛，就像是有沙质大理石嵌在他的脑袋里。他躺在医院的病床上。阳光照进房间，实在太亮了，他感到热，不舒服，疼痛。“水，”他的声音粗砺，不知为什么他的喉咙感觉就像是高速路上的沥青碎石表面。过了一会Sam把一个塑料杯放到他手里，目不转睛地看着Dean把它拿到嘴边。它带着个吸嘴。Dean生气地皱起眉头，“把我当啥了？小孩？”

“我确实想给你找根能弯的吸管，但便利店里都卖光了。”

Dean瞪着他，喝了一口。水很爽口，液体让他的身体舒坦起来。等他把那杯水喝完，他觉得差不多又找回自己了，而就在那时，他记起来了。“Cas，”他气喘吁吁地抓住Sam的胳膊。

“他在这里。说来话长，但他没事。”

“没事？真的吗？Raphael砍掉了他的翅膀！”

Sam看上去被这个消息给震惊了，“什么？”

“他在哪？我要见他！”Dean想坐起来，但整个房间却开始滑向另一边，就像他是在船上似的。他跟着一起翻滚，和床单滚作一团，直到Sam紧紧地抱着他，把他扶起来。

“冷静点，伙计。他哪也去不了。你几乎不能坐起来。”

“他对我做了点什么，”Dean喃喃自语，用手指摸索着自己的嘴唇。

“慢慢来。告诉我发生了什么。”

“他真的没事吗？”

Sam耸耸肩，“他在隔着几间后面的病房里。他早上醒来了，医生说他一切良好。他只是不说话，完全不吭声。我和Bobby都指着你能告诉我们发生了啥。”

Dean松了口气，闭上眼歇了一会。然后，他告诉Sam他所知的一切，末了他提到Castiel那个奇怪的，如此灼热的吻，把他给弄晕了过去。Sam的表情从“忍俊不禁”到“尽量别表现出来”到最后只剩下全然“困惑”，就像Dean所解释的那样。

“那么，是他吻你吻得太用力，结果让你昏了过去？从他第一次接吻后，他肯定已经从那比萨男身上学会更多东西了？”

“不，这不是个吻。我是说，它是，但它……不一样。”Dean小心地摸着自己的脖子，他还记得那高温。“我知道这听起来很疯狂，Sam，但我想他——把什么放进了我身体里。”

Sam扬起眉毛，“就像 _外星人_ -脸对脸-把-什么东西-放进-你的身体里？”

“我是认真的，伙计。”Dean忍不住要揉揉他的胃，对这种比喻有那么点不安。如果接下来几天有个Castiel小宝宝从他的肚子里跳出来，他绝对会气疯了。

“那么，到底是什么？”

Dean无奈摊手，“它在燃烧，但它实际上也没有真的那么热，确切地说。我也没起水泡或者别的什么。我想那玩意很热是因为那是他的一部分，是他作为天使的一部分。”

“你是说他的荣光？”

Dean没有回答，但他的表情就清楚地说明了一切。

“我想，你八成就是他的特殊容器，能保存下这样的东西？”Sam看上去完全惊呆了。

“你必须够特殊，才能成为他的皮囊。”Dean的脑子快速转动着，理清思绪，“换句话说，能容下他的全部。但也许他的荣光只是他的一部分。也许这玩意就没那么挑剔。他仍旧是Castiel吗？在那张床上不是Jimmy，对吧？”

Sam看上去若有所思，“我觉得不是。不过他什么也没说。他……”他停下了，似乎在犹豫着该不该透露更多，这真让Dean心中警铃大作。“我不觉得他能理解我们在说些什么，”Sam小心翼翼地继续说道，“每次我们和他说话，他只是看着我们，一脸茫然。这有点奇怪。”

Dean思索着这个新情况，“Boddy现在和他在一起？”

“是啊，Bobby和Mills警长。”

“她在这儿干啥？”

“长话短说：一个保安发现你和Cas，身边还躺着个死人。你被送走后警察搜遍了那个区域——他们认为是你杀了他。但是，我们一查到你在哪，Bobby就联系了Mills警长，让她动用了一些关系，现在她在处理这个案子了。幸好Raphael没把你带出这个州。”

Dean皱起眉头，“我睡了多久？”

“两天。”

“哇哦。”Dean摩挲着下巴上的胡茬，“怪不得我现在想去尿一下，哈！”

Sam帮着他进了浴室，又在门边等着帮他再回到床上。走起路来都很奇怪。Dean觉得有点像是个雪球；当他保持不动的时候一切都好，但只要他四处走动，就开始感到心烦意乱，周围开始漂浮起来，让他头昏眼花。“这些药实在有点太猛了，”他一边断言，一边向前倾去，好让Sam把他的枕头叠好。

“你没用任何药物。”Sam回答道，只是盯着他看。“医生不知道你为什么失去知觉。你的体温有点高，所以他们打算给你点抗生素以防你感染，但我想他们还没来得及弄。”

“噢，”Dean痛苦地低下头看着他的肚子，“我猜这外星人宝宝想让我晨吐。简直棒极了。”

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Dean又睡了几小时，吃了点东西，然后要求见Castiel。Sam帮着他走过那条走廊，全程取笑他穿的医院罩袍在后面敞开了个口子，（Dean迟些才发现根本没有，但那会儿他实在太迷糊了，完全没发现。）当他终于走进那房间，Castiel和Bobby都在里头，Jody Mills也在，她那么点不知所措，他的胃瞬间充满诡异的颤抖，震动得有如里面挤满了蜂鸟。他从未有如此感受；这就像是那里面存在着什么活着的东西。也许真的有。

“你看起来像是被一阵强风给扇倒了。”Bobby说着，表示欢迎。Dean的脸上露出半是讥笑的表情，一闪而过，他向警长点点头，转身对着床。

Castiel坐得笔直，他穿着和Dean一样的蓝色罩袍，脸色苍白，相当纤弱，但该死的绝对比Dean最后看到他时好得多了。他凝视着Dean，目光里古怪地透着一股歉意。“你怎么样，Cas？”Dean说着，一边慢慢走到床边。

Castiel瞄了Bobby一眼，又看向Dean。他耸耸肩，摇了摇头。

“他完全不懂你在说什么，”Bobby说，“我们已经试了一天都没能让他理解。”

Dean的鼻子都皱起来了，“当真？”

“我原本以为他是个聋子，”警长说道，双臂抱胸。她的警徽在阳光下闪着光。“但他的听力没问题——我们测试过。他就像是忘了英语。”

Dean低下头看着Castiel，后者抬起头回望着他。“Cas？”他问道。Castiel抿着嘴唇，皱了皱眉头，但这就是他的全部反应了。老实说看起来他像是连自己的名字也不认识了。

Sam走过来站在Dean身旁。“我们试着给他一本笔记本，想着他既然没法说话，也许能写点什么或者画点什么。看。”他递给Dean一本便签纸。唯一一个Castiel在上面写的东西就是数字4。

“这看起来也没啥奇怪的啊？”Dean喃喃低语，“为啥我觉得自己像是到了 _隔离岛_ ？”

[PS：Shutter Island 电影禁闭岛，又名隔离岛。2010年拍摄，影片讲述了联邦侦探泰德·丹尼尔受命到一座岛上调查一个杀人机构，却因此遇到了重重危险和谜团的故事。]

“你就是在4点整醒过来。”Bobby说道，“也许是个巧合，但他似乎在事情发生之前就知道了。焦躁不安，把这个写下来后一直不停地看着时钟。”

Castiel从Dean手里拿回了本子。他伸出手，手指轻轻晃动，直到警长领会了这一暗示，递给他一支笔。Castiel开始在纸张上快速地描绘着什么，皱着眉头，全神贯注于他所做的事情。他动作很快：差不多有半分钟他就完成了。他把便签本又递给Dean，后者低头望去，上面画的东西出乎意料，那是一只栩栩如生的蜂鸟。

“哈，”他低声说道，目不转睛地盯着它，“那真是……呃……相当漂亮。你是想要激发我联想到彩虹还是什么小动物么？这真是太有艺术感了，Cas？”

Castiel指着Dean的肚子，然后又指着笔记本。Dean猛然顿悟，不觉颤抖了一下，他终于明白了。“哦，嘿！他读到了我的想法。”

“你在想着一只鸟？”Sam困惑地问道。

“对啊，有那么一点。当我走进来，五脏六肺都感觉很奇怪。就像我在那里困着一只蜂鸟。这念头就那么一闪而过，但我猜他已经读到了。”

Castiel正环顾着他们每一个人，明显是想看看他们是否明白他的意思。他似乎从他们的表情上得到了他想要的答案，看上去略微放松了点。然后他做了件奇怪的事，他伸出手够着Dean的手腕，轻轻地张开手指覆上它。Dean困惑地盯着他的手，忽然感到一阵奇怪的头晕，他不得不深吸了口气，踉跄着，在他视线的边缘，白光闪烁着。他勉强意识到Sam扶着他，让他坐下，小心地把Castiel的手从他的皮肤上拿开。一道急流冲刷过他的耳朵，仿佛是在歌唱，他感觉到似乎他在飞翔。

“Dean！”有只手拍了一下他的脸颊，他不觉眨了眨眼，气喘吁吁。Sam正跪在他面前，Castiel已经躺在床上，凝视着Dean，脸上又带着歉意的表情。他的脸色比刚刚更加苍白。

“我在。”Dean说，晃晃脑袋。“抱歉。”

“发生了什么？”

“我不知道，他的手碰到我，一切都消失了。”Dean咳嗽着，努力想让自己的心跳别那么快。“我不知道是不是喜欢这感觉，有点像在发光。像是喝醉了一样。”

“要是他把一些荣光倒在你身体里，我猜他还是能在某种程度上与之感应。”Bobby推测着。

“是啊，就是这种感觉。唷，就像某些A级大麻。”

Mills警长深深地吸了口气，“你们要知道，我对这个还是有点疑问。你们全都在说着天使，就好像他们是真的一样。僵尸我懂，但要说到天使……？我不知道。这跳得也有点太大了。”

“真可惜，Cas这会儿估计没这个能力了。他那瞬间消失的把戏你绝对会爱死的。”Sam笑了。他站了起来，让Dean仍坐在椅子上，走到床尾。“好吧，所以，Dean得到了Castiel的荣光，而Castiel只能把对方脑子所想的东西画成画，以此来交流。那现在要怎么办？”

Castiel呻吟着。他闭上眼睛，头向后仰着顶进枕头里，双肩扭动着，就像他处于痛苦之中。几秒钟后他的身体又向上弓起，脸都扭曲了，像是背部挨着床就能让他疼痛不已。Dean惊慌地发现他在发抖。“嗨，嘿，”他出声安慰，忍着想握着他手的冲动，“你还好吗？”

Castiel用手捂住脸，颤抖着，全然无视他。

“过几分钟就好了。”Mills警长说道，她的声音发紧，充满同情，“他醒来后差不多每隔一小时就会这样。其它时间他就都挺好。”

“哦，他一点也 _不好_ 。”从他们身后突然响起一个苦涩的声音。

每个人都吓了一跳。Dean猛地站起来，突然感到一阵眩晕，但他几乎无暇顾及，只管盯着Balthazar，后者对他嗤之以鼻，那模样活脱像个漫画书里的超级大反派。天使把目光投向床上，看了Castiel一眼，继而转向Dean匆匆一瞥，又把目光投向Cas，他厌恶的表情如此露骨，Dean突然有种冲动想揍他一顿。“Balthazar，”他吼出这个名字，Bobby和Mills警长才知道来者何人，他们俩正震惊地盯着这个新出现的家伙。

“这真是场灾难。”Balthazar说着，一只手顶着下巴，“我都不指望你们这些没脑子的黑猩猩能意识到发生了什么，但这就是一团糟，彻头彻尾一团糟 。”

“那你又看到了 _什么_ ，告诉我们。”Bobby不觉低语，皱着眉头看着他。

Balthazar毫不礼貌地擦过Sam，走到床边俯下身，把他的手放在Castiel的额头上。Castiel立刻就意识到这是谁，他的眼睛睁得大大地，认出了他，但一个字也说不出来；只是颤抖着，他的脸因痛苦而变得面目全非。“你真是陷入大麻烦了，对吧。我亲爱的？”Balthazar喃喃说道，手指摩挲着Castiel的脸颊，“我真不敢相信你居然会是如此下场。”

“Raphael砍掉了他的翅膀，”Dean解释着，虽然他觉得Balthazar肯定知道了要不然他也不会出现在这里。“然后他把他的荣光塞进我的身体里。你能把它拿出来吗？”

“当然，没问题。”Balthazar说，直来直去，“我会去找个开罐器，如何？把你像沙丁鱼罐头那样剥开？”

“呃……”这可不是Dean想得到的答案。Balthazar看着他怀疑地盯着自己，想着这话是否当真，突然用力地拍了下他的手臂。

“振作点，我的猿人朋友。你还活着！而你真是……说真的，早该死了。荣光碰到你的时候，你理应像烟花那样轰地炸开，所以我想你一定有点特别之处。该不会是你在一早就吃光全部麦片吧？”

Sam向前走了一步，他的脸上满是熟悉的那种“哦-很-Sam”的惊愕表情。“等等，你是说Cas做的这事可能会杀了他？”

“哦，是啊。”Balthazar垂下眼皮，瞥了Castiel一眼——他现在的表情已不再痛苦，似乎他的疼痛减轻了——然后冲着兄弟俩亲切地笑了笑。“但别怪他。我相信只要他有机会多想个两秒，他根本不会碰你的。Cas非常喜欢你，我敢说他不会想要你变成人类版的凯瑟琳轮子（Catherine wheel）[注：圣凯瑟琳（Sainte Catherine of Alexandria），又称车轮圣加大肋纳、圣凯瑟琳 及大殉道者圣加大肋纳。她被判死刑，以磔轮（breaking wheel）这一[酷刑](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E9%85%B7%E5%88%91/2076)工具行刑。根据传说，当她触碰到轮子时，轮子自己就坏了]。那只是他的本能反应，就像是快淹死的人把来救他的人给紧紧抓住。有时候那家伙就跟着一起溺死了，有时候则不会。你显然很擅长游泳，Dean。”

“那我要怎么才能把它给弄出去？”Dean厉声质问，尽量不去想着自己本该为此丧命的事实。 _谢了，_ _Cas_ _，呆着别添乱就算我求你了_ 。

“把它从你身上弄出来？但你 **到底** 要把它放到哪？反正不能放回他身体里。至少，现在不行。”

“为什么不行？”

Balthazar闭上双眼，深深地吸了一口气，就像他是要和一个非常幼稚，非常愚蠢的小孩子说话，而这孩子需要把事情都用相当简单的话去解释才能弄明白。当他再睁开眼睛，他瞪着Dean，眼神里混杂着憎恨与屈尊的意味，这让Dean震惊不已，几乎没留意到他说了什么。

“好吧，我从头开始说，看来靠你自己是一点也想不明白。他的翅膀被砍掉了，对吧？你得先有个概念，这不是动不动就会发生的事——撕碎翅膀这么野蛮的事，距上次发生已经有千年之久了，做了这件事，Raphael就越界了，这将会让他输掉这场战争。但这不是重点。重点在于，Castiel本该死路一条。翅膀不像你们人类那微不足道的手或者弱不禁风的腿；它们不止是实体。它们与我们的荣光紧密相连，直达我们的本质。如果我们的翅膀被破坏了，我们的……生命力，我想你可以这么说，也一同被损毁了。撕掉一个或者两个翅膀，你就得到一个奄奄一息的天使。”

Dean低头看向Castiel，后者见他这个举动，冲他眨了眨眼。他几乎毫无表情，只有那么一点奇怪的渴望，Dean觉得那是他无法理解Balthazar在说些什么。他看起来似乎比平时更小，更脆弱，Dean一想到就要失去他，那种悲伤像是尖锐的疼痛。“那……他快要死了？”他低声问道。

“还不到这个地步，”Balthazar说着，语气轻快，“你瞧，在极其罕见的情况下——像我所说的，在我们整个漫长的历史中大概也仅有两次——天使可以把他们的荣光藏在别的地方，保护它，避免遭到灭顶之灾。没错，它受损了，天使的身体也是如此，但如果它们能分开，就不会互相影响，导致不可收拾。它们可以各自恢复。同时，他们的翅膀可以重获新生，而一旦身体上的损伤痊愈，荣光就可以再次回归。 _Et voilà! Il est guéri_ 。”[法语：哦，瞧啊！他痊愈了。]

房间陷入一片安静，每个人在想着这个消息。“他的翅膀能重新长回来？”Sam惊讶地问。

“哦是啊，你知道蜥蜴是怎么重新长出尾巴？就像那样。只是比起那个，这可相当痛苦。” Balthazar微微歪着头，垂下眼凝视着Castiel，后者以一模一样的动作回应着他的目光。“这不是什么让我高兴的事，但这比其它结果要好得多了。”天使说着，有那么一瞬，他的声音里饱含着同情。

“这要花上多长时间？”Dean试探地问着，不确定他是真的想知道这个答案。

Balthazar看着他的表，“哦，我会说……”他盯着表盘，仿佛在读秒，“大概一个月。”

“ _一个月_ ？”

“也可能是两个月，谁知道？自你们这些机灵有趣的猴子发明轮子以来，从未发生过这种事。不幸的是，现在Castiel要被困在这个迷人的头发乱糟糟的小皮囊里。哦，也许你可能有注意到他的能力大不如前，他的大部分语言能力如今都在你的肚子里呆着呢，Winchester先生。如果你知道有多少知识都深埋在你的身体里，也许你会为自己的无知愚蠢而羞愧得昏过去？”

“简直太棒了。”Dean低语道，砰地一声坐了下来。

“所以Dean到哪儿都得在身上揣着半个天使？”Bobby问道，在他身边，Mills警长迟疑地看着Balthazar。“这可不是什么好事，会有什么副作用吗？”

Balthazar耸耸肩，“他又没死，所以我觉得他已经避开了最糟糕的副作用。虽然我也不认为这会很轻松。”他在Dean肩上戳了一下，“灼热的白色圣光在你体内，Sunshine。要是你没觉得有点热或者有点烦，这还挺叫人惊讶的。”

Dean已经感觉到热了；自打他睁开眼后就一直觉得很热。在他胃里的蜂鸟也一直在发出嗡嗡声，而他能感觉到这个存在于他体内的东西有多…… _怪_ ，就好像他吃了太多碳水化合物，而它们沉甸甸地充满他的胃，等着被消化……在他身体里的外星人。“那，我该怎么做？”他摊开手，问道。“就当作什么也没发生一切照旧？还是我必须和Cas呆在一起？”

Balthazar想了一会，被这个问题搞得心烦意乱。Dean以前可没见过他这样措手不及。“好点子，”他喃喃自语，双手抱胸，“你可是怀揣着天堂叛乱首领的荣光，可不能让你就这样满大街闲逛。一旦Raphael得知Castiel还活着，他该要大发雷霆。把你们俩都带到天堂又太过冒险——他会感觉到你的。”他打了个响指，“我知道了，我正好有个藏身处。它很豪华，你会喜欢的。谁要来？”

“我几乎都不敢问。”Sam说。

“我哪也不想去。”Dean说着，跳了起来。

于是他，Sam和Castiel都消失了。

Bobby和Mills警长盯着那张空空如也的床，被单上还留有Castiel形状的压痕。这房间突然显得异常安静。

“那么，”Mills警长顿了一下，语气鲜明，“天使们。”

“哦是啊，”Bobby回应着，挠了挠自己的胡子，“天使们，好像嫌这个世界还不够乱。”

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

结果Balthazar的藏身处可以用一个词来形容：宏伟。它是个顶层公寓，座落在中央公园西边，可俯瞰全公园，几乎高耸入云，曼哈顿繁杂的交通噪音在那里几乎感觉不到。它实在很大，墙壁是橡木镶板，窗户和阳台上爬满了植物，家具看起来古香古色，舒适趁手。在所有房间里最具现代化的莫过于那巨大的厨房，里面有着Dean平生所见过最大的冰箱，还有个闪闪发亮，看上去像是某种蒸汽朋克怪兽般的卡布奇诺咖啡机。在那里有四间卧室，里面包括的那张床，那尺寸就差不多等同于廉价小旅馆的整个房间。浴室里有个大得吓人的按摩浴缸，还有个房间已经改造成健身房。Sam盯着它，仿佛对他而言人生中所有的圣诞节都突然降临了。客厅里立着个电视屏幕，Dean怀疑自己得把椅子远远地拖到中央公园上方的空气中坐下，才能得到足够的视觉效果，要不就实在太近了。

最棒的是，这里很安全。

“实际上我在这周围还设了一圈禁区，”当两兄弟四处东张西望，看个没完时，Balthazar这么告诉他们，他的声音里带着一丝自豪。“在所有被创造出来的天使中，没有一个能看穿我设下的屏障。这是我最近几年的藏身处，在其它小点的藏身地中间。我更喜欢带个游泳池的，你知道的，所以这地儿对我而言只是风景还算不错。”

Dean走进阳台，感受着春日温暖的阳光照在他的脸上，带起一股暖意。这景色真的是太美了。公园连绵广阔，到处是绽放的鲜花，洋溢着蓬勃的生机。当他往右边看去，他能看见那毫无疑问是帝国大厦与克莱斯勒大厦标志性的外形,虽然它们几乎淹没在其它高耸的大厦海洋里。这么多年以来，他只来过几次纽约，几乎都在美国中部奔波，而并非在这种充满生机与多样性的城市里。加上在曼哈顿，你实在很难找到地方停车，这一点当他们多年前与他们父亲一起来过的时候就知道了。

“我会习惯这些的。”他喃喃低语。

“你要呆在室内来习惯这些，谢谢了。”Balthazar直截了当，把他推回客厅。“我的防御确实覆盖了阳台，但Raphael的间谍们自有眼线。他有几个鸟类朋友，如果它们看见你肚子里发出亮光，那眨眼间他就会收到消息。”他把推拉门关上，拍拍手，Dean盯着自己的肚子，琢磨着他为啥就看不见任何亮光。“从现在开始，你的兄弟就是唯一一个可以外出露面的，他可以负责买买东西？”Balthazar继续说道，“你给我待在这儿。你要确保Castiel能好好休养，然后管好你自己。现在在你身体里的荣光比什么都重要，比你的命还重要。明白了吗？”

Dean都要炸毛了——什么也不是，被当成那啥……啥……神圣的孵化器，但Sam拍了拍他的手臂，在他抗议之前开了口，“别担心，他哪也不会去。”他对Balthazar说道，“休息对我们大家都好。”

Balthazar双手抱胸，冲着Dean抬起眉毛，“能让我相信你可以乖乖呆着么，小狗狗？”

“去你的。”Dean闷哼出声。

“几千年来数不尽的语言这会儿都在你身体里，而这就是你能想出的最好的回答？你真是学识渊博。”Balthazar咧开嘴冲他一笑，大笑，又有那么点屈尊俯就的意味。先前他已经把Castiel抱进卧室，这会儿他冲着那房间的方向点点头，“记住我说的话：照顾好我弟弟。他现在能力全无。如果他出了什么事，我会把你那小得可怜的猩猩脑子从鼻子里拉出来。”

然后他消失了。

有那么一会谁也没说话。然后Dean满怀希望地冲着Sam问道，“你在那大得和船一样的冰箱里有看见啤酒吗？”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天使不说话，Dean是熊丁丁，我想打他可以吗！

 

 

理所当然，仅过了一天Dean就快无聊死了。如此平静的生活与他格格不入。躲在这里，避开麻烦事，放任猎物无人猎杀……这根本不是他的菜。至少，他和Lisa一起生活的那会儿他还能出去工作；他会带Ben去打球，开车到处转转，和其他人聚聚，出去走走。见鬼，他甚至打理了Lisa那杂草丛生的后院，种种花，干了点别的事，那些事他在一百万年内对Sam绝对得闭口不提。

但这个……这就像是监狱判决书。这公寓再能穷极奢华又怎样？抑或，就算这有数不尽的玩意儿可供选择——Balthazar往这里塞了太多东西，所有一切，从任天堂游戏机到各种书籍，杂志，成列的DVD——所有这一切，Dean完全提不起劲。他只觉得被困住了。

Sam却像个怪物般对此适应得很好，简直令人大为光火，而他确实，确实高兴得要命。他在健身房里锻炼，在图书馆里流连忘返，捣鼓他的电脑，玩玩频道冲浪。对这些破事Dean完全碰都不想碰，虽然这些事中有一部分他也不是不喜欢，但他就是焦躁不安，感到不自在。在他体内存着的荣光老让他觉得恶心，他能感觉到它在旋转，在冒泡，冲撞着他的内脏想要出去。这感觉倒并非全然不快，但绝对很诡异。他时时都觉得很热，甚至公寓凉爽的时候仍在出汗，有一种胆怯的感觉油然而生，近乎像是因寒冷而颤抖，但这一感觉又仅仅如此，并未变得更严重。这就像是在低烧——足以让你状态不佳，但还不至于让你生病。他不得不一直提醒自己，那会儿Castiel把自己的荣光吐出来，塞到他身体里，他可能就这么死了。他真的是非常幸运。

他一点也看不出哪有幸运。

不过至少他的状况比Castiel还好那么一丢丢。天使的床是全公寓里最大的，盖在上面的床单如此精致，Dean算计着上面的繁复的丝线该有数十亿。Balthazar在上面放了套黑色丝绸睡衣给他穿——当然，太有Balthazar的风格了——Castiel犹豫着把它们拉到身上盖着，像是他从未摸过类似的东西。也许他就是没有。但尽管他身边都尽是这些舒适的东西，尽管Sam和Dean总是时常去看看他是否还好，总给他带去食物和水，虽然他总是拒绝——看起来他似乎还有那么点微末的天使之力，不吃东西也能活下去——他看起来就是不太舒服。大部分时间他都在沉睡，对于无需睡眠的天使来说这不是个好现像。而即便是在睡梦里，他也并不安稳。连睡着的时候他也呻吟着，颤抖着，经常哭喊着醒来。他挣扎着，这些诡异的，痛苦难耐的疼痛有如潮汐一般，每隔几小时就扫过他。Dean猜想这是因为他能感知到他的翅膀在长回来，他想象着它们从他的肩胛骨哪个地方穿刺而出，以某种方式撕开他的皮肤，扭曲血肉。那一定很痛，即使Balthazar在提到这个事情时都显得极其同情。大多数时间里，Castiel都默默忍受着痛苦，但再一次，他别无选择……这又不是他说说就能好点的事儿，何况他根本不会说话。

Winchester兄弟试着和他沟通，努力想传达简单的概念，但却以悲惨的失败告终。有些时候他情况略好——那些时候他对他的名字有反应，或者他会艰难地在他总带在身边的便签本上写下奇怪的字母或者数字。但大多数情况下，无论如何，他对他们说的每件事都表现出全然的恼火和困惑。但他在那些时候一副恼火不耐的样子，则有种奇怪的令人安心的感觉，那像极了Castiel以前表现出的不耐烦。（旧时的CASS又回来了，当他挣扎着想理解对话，看起来像是他们对着他的耳朵胡言乱语。Sam放慢速度，小心翼翼地对他说话，就像他是个孩子，而Castiel浮现出的表情就像在说，我可比你大了足有一百万年，别用这样的语气和我说话啦。这让Dean忍不住笑起来。）轮到他的时候，Dean一如既往与他闲聊，偶尔也在Castiel总放在手边的本子上画点什么帮他理解。有时候这招倒是有用，但其它时候Castiel盯着Dean画的那些东西，就像是他想靠这个解开达芬奇密码，而不是正儿八经去读读原著。不管怎样，这让所有的人都觉得沮丧。

Castiel获得人们的想法和感觉这事本身就很奇怪，虽然，大部分他画出来的东西都不着边际。当住在他们公寓隔壁的老太太走出来溜达那条讨厌的，吠个没完的东西时，他三两笔就画了条狗（Sam兴奋地猜测着那亲爱的老人是Lauren Bacall[PS 演员/模特]；Dean一点也不在乎，只要她能让那条该死的狗保持安静）。有个晚上他画了瓶苏格兰威士忌，那会儿Dean正琢磨着他能喝多少。Castiel递给Sam一张剪刀的图时，Sam快笑疯了：当Dean问他这他妈的到底是什么意思，Sam说他整一个早上都在想到底要不要出去理发。Castiel就是知道这些东西，他看进他们的想法，或者能知晓他们的感受。而当他拿起笔来，这就有点毛骨悚然，因为你永远也不知道他会画出什么。有一天，他甚至写下个词“牛奶”，平静而清晰，就在那时Sam晃进来宣布他要去买点half-and-half。[half and half：由一半鲜奶油heavy cream和一半全脂奶whole milk混合而成的。鲜奶油的乳脂含量大概占35%，因为油脂含量高，所以打发的时候就非常稳定。]对一个不会说，也无法理解任何语言的家伙而言，他脑子也能有片刻清醒，但终究无用。

随着日子一天天过去，Dean和Castiel的联结变得越来越清晰。Dean经常发现自己晚上呆在天使的房间内，看着他在朦胧的月光下沉睡。他知道这举动也太诡异，但他就是无法控制自己。如果他出现在Castiel面前，那么在他体内的荣光有时就能平静下来，似乎在他身边就很开心，也许就是如此。虽然每次Dean碰触Castiel，那种他不太明白的感觉就会淹没他，那种感觉，他只能推测是天使的感受。一开始，他很讨厌这感觉，但随着时间的推移，他开始喜欢上它。Castiel似乎也很喜欢它，经常伸出手，拂过Dean的手，就是为了要得到那猝然一震，不管那算是啥，虽然等他坐回去时总是看起来很难过。Dean觉得他只是在想念自己的荣光。Castiel也许在大部分时间对一切都懵懂无知，但他似乎完全能意识到他身处何处以及为什么在这里：他知道Dean在照顾着他的荣光，时不时，他会对他浅浅一笑，笑容勉强又带着不安，似乎他在试着为这一切麻烦事道歉，而同时也在表达着感谢之意。Dean通常也会报以咧嘴一笑，然后从这若有若无的尴尬中走开了。

一周慢慢地变成了两周。Dean的体温徘徊在偏高的基准上，他每天需要三次淋浴，到了晚上则辗转难眠。就好的一面来说，Castiel因为疼痛而痉挛的频率慢慢下降，而事实上他也能下床走动了，穿着他那可笑的睡衣裤，在公寓内闲逛，以他那温和的，通常有点困惑的样子凝视着Balthazar这片尘世中的财产。而Sam，尽管他口口声声说要支援Dean的监禁生涯，则开始偷溜出门，开始曼哈顿的探险之旅。有几个晚上他并未回来，要是那样他就会给Dean发个短信，说他和某人勾搭上了。这坐实了Dean的猜测，Sam其实和他一样百无聊赖：他自取回灵魂后就没对女人这么饥渴过。做任何事都好，只要能把这时间熬过去。

而时间确实在流逝。

慢慢地。

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

他们被困在Balthazar的顶层公寓内刚刚过了三周，Sam发现了个案子，只需一天车程。在多次讨论，大部分时候Dean都表现得脾气暴躁之后，还是决定Sam该出趟门，着手解决这个“捣乱的鬼东西”，一如既往，救人——这就意味着至少三天内，这里就只剩Dean和Castiel两人留下独处。

Dean对此一点也高兴不起来。被囚禁在室内已经够糟，那至少还有个人能说说话；被囚禁在室内，和一个只会呆愣愣地看着他，就好像他是在说什么斯瓦希里语的家伙呆在一起简直无法忍受。这几周以来，Sam差不多就是唯一一个能让Dean保持神志清醒的人，如果没了他……好吧，这日子不会好过的。

他就这么抱怨个没完，尽管Castiel一直静静地坐在他们身边。看上去他并不知道自己被侮辱了，是吧？“我不敢相信你就这样把我丢给这个哑巴男，”他嘟囔着，“这回算你欠我的。”

Sam戳了下他们面前的报纸，上面有那个女孩的相片。“她摔断了脖子，Dean。医生说她也许永远都无法康复了。你和我一样心知肚明，我必须得去。”

“能让Bobby干这票吗？拜托，你要是问问他又不会怪你。”

“他这会儿为他的税正焦头烂额，”Sam试着就这么面无表情地继续对话，而他也差不多做到了，“现在他的心情可不好。我谅你也不敢打电话叫他去猎鬼。行了吧。”

“借口，都是借口。”Dean伸手在脸上抹了一把，抬头瞥了一眼坐在桌子对面的Castiel，后者专心致志地盯着那张受害人的照片，脸上带着他一贯的那种无法理解的神情。虽然，也许“无法理解”这一形容太过简单，有那么一点挫折，也许还有一点愤怒。Castiel真的为着不知道发生了什么事而感到抱歉。他似乎察觉到Dean的目光，抬起头来，眯着眼。他把目光投向Sam。然后他叹了口气，拿起笔，翻开他的本子找到空白的一页。

“毕加索又开始作画了。”Dean闷闷地指出。

“就只有几天，Dean。”Sam耸耸肩说道，“你在三天内能有多无聊？”

“无聊到只能去看真人秀了。”Dean就这么说，打了个响指，“就像这样，但你是对的，你没得选。你最好在那鬼闹出更多血腥惨案前快点出发。”

Castiel把笔放下，举起便签本。他清楚地画出数字80，线条清晰。他满怀期待地看着Sam。

“没错，Cas。”Sam说，微微一笑，“你说的没错。”

“那是什么？是你昨天一起共度良宵的那个女孩的年龄吗？”

Sam冲他皱了皱眉头。“她24岁。而我在想今晚我该取道I-80[80号州际公路Interstate 80,简称I-80]。他真的能毫不费劲地抓住那些完全随机的事，是吧？”

Dean吸了吸鼻子，对这整个对话都觉得越发无趣，“是啊，他就像是这世界上最迟钝的灵媒。”

兄弟俩站了起来。Dean消失在厨房里去煮点咖啡，Sam去准备打包。Castiel仍呆在桌子边上，用手指描着在他面前的那页纸上的数字，盯着它们，犹如它们藏着整个宇宙的秘密。当一小时后Sam离开时他仍坐在那里，直到那时他才画了张图，那是个咒术袋，Sam把它塞在他的包底，用来摆脱那个捣乱鬼。

他没有拿它去打扰任何人。那没有任何意义。

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Dean开始觉得Castiel那样漫无目的地在公寓内四处游荡搞得他神经紧张。他就像是个鬼魂，从一个房间飘到另一个房间，把东西拿起来，甚至连看都不看，又把它们放下。很明显，Castiel只是和Dean一样百无聊赖，但这家伙连话都说不出，更说是出声抱怨发发牢骚，结果他只能……神情恍惚到处 _漫游_ 。上帝啊，这简直烦死人了。

“我说伙计，给我坐下来看会电视。”他命令着，当Castiel好奇地抬起头来看着他，Dean指了指不远处的沙发。Castiel盯着Dean的手指，又盯着那沙发，结果转过身背对着它们。他捧起一小盆白掌，[白掌/Peace Lily，日本白鹤芋别名苞叶芋，白掌，和平芋。属于天南星科，白鹤芋属，多年生草本。]把他的双手紧紧地贴着花盆，仿佛这样就能让它温暖起来。那盆花一点反应也没有，所以Dean觉得Castiel并不是要和它沟通或者别的什么。不过话说回来，鬼才知道他到底想干啥！

“就那样呆着，乖乖地。”Dean嘟囔着，茫然地瞪着电视看了几分钟。最终他跳了起来，冲到一个DVD架前快速搜寻了一番，夹着一片帝国反击战走了回来。要不是Balthazar对电影的品味很好，那他一定派了个痴迷此道的怪胎替他大肆搜刮了一番，但反正能找到中意的电影，Dean也就不在乎了。他舒舒服服地窝进沙发，开始看片。考虑到住隔壁的那位“说不定-是- Lauren Bacall”的老太太也许会抱怨噪音过大，他谨慎地调大音量，让自己放松地沉入啥也不想，进到那熟悉的幸福中。

十分钟后，Castiel悄悄挪到Dean身旁的沙发上，双腿蜷起叠在自己身下，规规矩矩地跪坐着。Dean任由他就这么默默坐着，像是忽略他的存在，但却一直偷偷地瞄着他。他心不在焉地看着电影，琢磨着这家伙根本不知道这剧的来龙去脉，那他特么到底在看啥。Castiel带着好奇的表情看着大屏幕，每当出现对话场景，他就兴致缺缺，但当AT-ATs攻击叛军基地时候，他明显被吸引住了，身体不禁向前倾去。太空子弹真的让他跳了起来。当看到Han Solo被碳素炸药凝固起来时，他歪着脑袋，而当Luke的的手被切断，消失在通风井里，他皱起眉头。当帝国覆灭时，他已经蹭到了沙发边上，等到Dean拿起遥控器，关掉碟片，他转过脑袋对着Dean，满脸困惑，Dean不禁放声大笑。

“这是科幻片，Cas。对你来说应该是挺奇怪的。”他说，冲他挥了挥DVD的封套。

 Castiel略微摇摇头，表示他一点也不明白，然后转回去，继续对着已经完全没有图像，一片漆黑的屏幕。

“想看看 _绝地武士_ 吗？哦不，这么做就全错了。我该让你先看第一部星球大战，那你就可以按着顺序看了。虽然现在他们把片名改成 _新希望_ ，但我特么才不会让George Lucas改写我的童年回忆。”

Castiel突然颤动了一下，紧接着从睡衣胸前的口袋里掏出笔记本。他潦草地写着什么，又仿佛像是看到什么讨厌的东西，皱着眉头，然后他把本子递给Dean。这是一张Jar Jar Binks的画像，一条大大的黑线划过那张脸。Dean顿时大笑起来，他笑得眼泪都出来了，而Castiel好奇地看了他一会儿，最终他一脸困惑，还是跟着露出了微微的笑容。

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

那天晚上，Castiel尖叫着惊醒。

Dean冲进他的房间，打开灯，发现他痛苦地在床上翻滚着，像是梦里有什么东西在攻击他，而他奋力抵挡，全无章法，疯狂而暴躁。在Dean能够到他之前，天使的眼睛猛地睁开，他斜斜地向倒向床的另一侧，摔了下去，撞向地面，脸朝下倒在毛茸茸的红地毯上，他呻吟着颤抖着，手指抓进地毯的羊毛里。

Dean立刻就明白了，想起那该死的车库，Castiel就那样用手指在坚硬的水泥地上抠出了一道道划痕，因为那实在太痛苦了。那一幕在他眼前浮现——鲜血淋漓，痛到无以复加，骨头尽裂，到处是堆在一起的黑色的羽毛，尽管这些并非Dean亲身经历，但如今它们在他的梦境徘徊低语。他感同身受。荣光在他的胃里呼应般翻滚燃烧，即使Dean压根都没碰到他，Castiel的情绪如潮水般轻而易举就涌了进来。

“没事了，没事了。”他用自己能做到的最舒缓的声音安抚着，在天使身边跪下，一只手覆上了他的肩膀。Castiel为这一触摸惊跳起来，与此同时，Dean像是活生生吞下纯粹而炙热的疼痛。疼痛在心跳一拍之后便消失了，就像那只是个残留的幻影，不知怎么的就窜到Dean的感觉中来，但这就足以让Dean热泪盈眶。“没事了，Cas，”他又说着，有点发抖，“你现在很安全，都结束了。”

Castiel的双手握得紧紧的，竭力让自己恢复冷静。他坐了起来，靠着床边，气喘吁吁。他完全不看Dean，直到Dean握住了他的手。试图用他们之间那奇特的微弱感应让他感觉好点。似乎这奏效了：当Castiel的手指回握，Dean开始汗流浃背，心跳加速。他们就这么坐了好长一会——久到Dean开始感觉到头晕目眩，而他的手也让Castiel握得湿润起来。他深深地，颤抖着吸了一口气，站起来够着床头柜去拿他的笔记本。Dean耐心地等着他画着。

那是把银色的天使之刃，就是Raphael用来对付他翅膀的那把。Dean看着它悲伤地点点头，“是啊，我差不多也猜得到你梦见什么了，Cas。你不必把它画出来的。”

Castiel看着那张图，脸色惨白。然后他开始在上面戳划，潦草狂乱，他如此用力，笔尖刺破了纸张，把它撕成了碎片，愤怒，狂暴，痛苦。他把笔记本扔到房间另一头，跳了起来，头也不回进了浴室，摔上了门。

Dean等了一个小时，他没有出来，敲门也不应。最终他无可奈何，回到了床上。

他无法入睡。在他胃里的蜂鸟正全速飞行，就像是它们知道，它们真正的主人正在忍受痛苦。

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

第二天下午Sam打来电话，提及那个捣乱鬼已经被驱逐了，等他睡一会儿，就将在几个小时内动身前往纽约。他听起来很疲倦，但兴高采烈。Dean真是羡慕嫉妒恨，恨不得自己也在那里——他已经受够了总对着这不曾改变的四堵墙，受够了只能在从室内看着窗外一成不变的风景，还不能站得太靠近窗户，以防会被人看见，受够了这例行公事般的每一天，受够了被困在这儿。要不是他已经去过地狱，他就会发誓这就是地狱。

要睡着越来越困难了。Dean热得要发狂。无论什么时候他望向镜子，他的脸总是泛红，额头上满是汗珠；他能感觉到他的心脏仿佛在身体里狂奔，有时候他感到头晕。无论Castiel的荣光发生了什么变化，这都在把他一点点吸干，对他的影响越来越厉害。唯一的好消息就是Castiel似乎以一定的速率在慢慢好转，以前那种频繁出现疼痛，现在一天就只会发生几次了。Dean发现自己希望那对翅膀能像野草般成长，覆满羽毛，渴望飞翔，因为他实在迫不及待想让这个该死的入侵物滚出去。

 他也从没想到过他会这样说，但他想念还能和Castiel交谈的那会儿。事实上他如此安静实在不对。在他状态最好的时候，Castiel也沉默寡言，但就像现在这样……被阉割了似的，全然无助？他几乎令人毛骨悚然。Dean受够了试着向他解释，但得到的总是令人沮丧的茫然不解的回望作为回报。

靠，真他妈的见鬼。他对这 _所有的一切_ 都厌烦透顶。

当公寓沐浴在夕阳金色光辉的灼烧中时，Dean终于听到从Castiel的卧室里传来一点动静——他整天都在睡觉，或至少在假装睡觉；Dean不知道究竟是哪个。不过现在里头的电视是开着的，门也是开着的。Dean在门框上迟疑地敲了一下，还没等里面有回答就走了进去。反正，这就像Cas也不会说“请进”。

天使就坐在床边上，脚趾头埋在毛茸茸的红地毯里，正在看电视。电视机背对着门，Dean从门口完全看不到他在看什么节目。Castiel抬起头看了他一眼，点点头好似在打招呼，又把视线转向电视。他的表情看上去有点奇怪，全神贯注，还不止于此，似乎他必须得努力聚集起他生命里每一盎司的能量，如此专注，事实上，这几乎有点滑稽。特么他究竟在看什么能要他那么集中精力？

“一，二，三，四…… _一二三四_ _……_ _一二三四_ ……一，二，三，四……这是伯爵之歌！”

Dean停下，死死站在原地。“你特么一定是在和我开玩笑！”他脱口而出，走过去陪着Castiel坐在床上。芝麻街伯爵正在他的城堡里翩翩起舞，唱着歌，数着蜘蛛和蜘蛛网，蝙蝠拍打着他的耳朵。Castiel如此辛苦地盯着他，看起来仿佛它都能带来真正的疼痛。Dean惊讶地看着眼前的Castiel就这么学着这只木偶，身上的每一块肌肉都绷得紧紧的。

“一，二，三，四……这是伯~~~~~~爵的歌。”

这个滑稽的木偶短片播完了，几乎没有停顿，紧接着是一个电视广告。Castiel眨眨眼，坐了回去。用力呼出一口气，好像他一直憋着呼吸一般。他转过头望向Dean，张开嘴，又闭上，再张开。

“耶，二，森，四……”他用一个怪异的特兰西瓦尼亚口音说着，“耶，二，森，四……”

Dean咬住嘴唇，拼命忍着别笑出来。

“耶，二，森，四……”Castiel重复着，探询着Dean的表情，看看他是否能领会。他看见他眼中的戏谑，停了下来，忽然不确定起来。眨了眨眼，又被电视吸引了注意力。“嗯……一二三四……”

“噢，我的天啊，”Dean说，把一只手放在嘴巴上遮着笑意，“Cas，这真是……呃……相当特别，伙计。”

Castiel似乎意识到Dean是在笑他。他皱起眉头，站了起来，在某种程度上看起来颇为无助，沮丧又愤怒。他把电视插头从墙上一把拔出，丢在地上，大步走出房间，Dean终于爆发出一阵刺耳，情不自禁的大笑。他实在忍不住：一个天使在看芝麻街，还跟着唱那里面的歌？不知怎的这比Castiel去看 _黄片_ 更滑稽可笑。

Castiel显然没觉得这有什么好笑的。当Dean最终在厨房找到他时，他的脸阴得像要打雷了，正狂暴地在便条簿上涂抹着什么。Dean把他的笔电放在他旁边，拉开一张椅子，椅子在华美的大理石地板上刮出刺耳的声音，Dean犹豫着。

“抱歉，伙计。你在那儿有点让我吃惊了。”他试探着，“我知道你只是想交流，但……天啊，Cas，伯爵？你来真的？”

Castiel把笔砰地摔在桌子上，举起便条簿。那是一座城堡，看上去有那么点眼熟。他焦急地指着它让Dean看。“OK，所以那就是伯爵住的城堡？我懂了。为什么那么重要？”

Castiel皱着眉头，又指着它。Dean挑起眉毛，摇了摇头，这通常是一个用来表示“那又怎么样”的动作。恼火地低声嘟囔着，Castiel招手示意，让他跟着走进客厅。他在窗边停下，但缩着身子，免得挡住窗外的景色，指着。Dean走到他身边，低头凝视着中央公园，全然困惑，直到他最终看见了Castiel想要他看的目标。“那下面也有个城堡。”他看见了，意识到这在公园中央的建筑和便条簿上画出的轮廓是一样的。“哈！”

Castiel也盯着它看。然后他瞥了Dean一眼，说，“耶，二，森，四……”

这听起来还是那么荒谬，全无头绪，并不比他最开始念叨着的那会儿更能知道他想说些啥，但这一次Dean竭力保持一脸镇定，他不想又得罪了Cas。Dean努力思索着，走回厨房打开笔记本电脑，“是时候该搜下谷歌了。”他对Castiel说道，后者带着满怀希望的表情跟在他身后。“OK，那么……让我们试着搜索下‘伯爵’和‘中央公园’。”

五分钟后，Dean就明白了，在芝麻街里被作为伯爵之家的城堡，是基于中央公园的Belvedere城堡设计的。Castiel不知怎的把这二者联系了起来：现实世界和幻想卷在了一起。也许这就是他为什么对那个剧这么有兴趣，以为这剧就在他们住的公寓外现场直播呢？Dean完全猜不出Castiel那古怪的脑子里到底想了啥，但他对Cass的观察入微不禁刮目相看。“我猜你对建筑的种类一定够精通的。”他亲切地说道，而Castiel凝视着他的电脑屏幕上城堡的图片。“嘿，想要看看更多的城堡吗？YouTube可是我们的朋友……”

他发现了一个随机片段，是那个木偶唱着某些关于蝙蝠的蠢话，便点开播放。Castiel紧张起来，出乎意料认真地跟着学，随着音乐喃喃地念着那些数字。一时兴起，Dean又放了一遍。这一回Castiel跟着唱了起来，吞吞吐吐，笨拙，但这不重要。他开口说话了。在沉默了那么久之后，他找到了能交流的方式，虽然这仍有限。他是否知道自己是在唱着数字歌，或者这是预知，或者这只是KFC的食谱，似乎没什么关系：他能说话的事实让Dean成了中央公园以西最快乐的人。他轻轻拍了拍Castiel的背，而Castiel咧嘴一笑，挺直上身端正地坐着，似乎他对自己也感到很自豪。

“我说，让我们为你的新唱歌技能干杯！”Dean宣布着，一蹦而起。

“ _Von_ …… _哈哈哈_ ”他如此回答着。当Dean离开厨房冲到书房的酒柜去搜看看有啥可喝的那会儿，Castiel开始在他的便条簿上画一个笑脸蝙蝠。

 

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

四小时后，喝掉两瓶苏格兰威士忌，一瓶龙舌兰，半瓶白兰地，以及19瓶啤酒后，Castiel似乎不错，喝得酩酊大醉。Dean自己也不算头脑清醒，虽然他吞下的量只不过是Castiel干掉的四分之一。即使是个天使最后也会被击倒的，特别是这一位，这几天来能量都未满格，还不是百分百的那个他（就字面意义上来说）。

他们今晚玩得很开心。Dean把Castiel猛推到沙发上，坐在他身边，仔细考虑后，选定了观看300[PS：斯巴达克斯300勇士]——并不是因为他自己非常喜欢这部片子，而是考虑到这片子都是视觉效果，这样Castiel不必了解剧情也能看。他是对的：Castiel对里面的慢动作很是着迷，很显然，他会因为里面的一些结果恼火，（至少Dean觉得是这样，除非他不喜欢里面的一些演员，这就很难说清楚了），而对那些战斗场景则很是敬畏。基本上，他主要是在咯咯地笑，听他笑得这么厉害实在很奇怪。这一过程很慢，在第二瓶威士忌喝光之后就开始有这趋势，逐渐地直到Dean发现自己也在合着一起笑。Castiel喝得越醉，他看起来就越快乐。这绝对令人耳目一新，更别说它是如此富有感染力。时不时，Castiel就会插一句，“耶…… _哈哈哈！_ ”而这几乎戳中Dean的笑点，尤其是Castiel打嗝时。

奇怪的是，他们根本无须多说就能交流。酒精，一点点儿童益智节目，甚至再多点酒精似乎就能轻松地打破他们之间的障碍。Dean不禁希望他早点发现这个办法。

现在他努力着想把Castiel弄到床上去，但这只天使正忙着在他破旧的便条簿上涂画着某些难以分辨的东西：他越醉得厉害，他画的东西就越超现实。他总是把簿子推到Dean的脸上，注意到他思索着最新的素描到底是想表达啥，但全然没有头绪，一片茫然的表情，然后他又继续画着，他微微咧着嘴，舌头探出小小一点，舔着嘴角，像个孩子一般。Dean累了，他知道他们俩明天早上无疑都会宿醉，会头疼得要死，所以这些玩乐游戏统统都得停下了。毕竟，他对这个太有经验了。Castiel曾醉倒过，就Dean所知，准确地说，曾有过那么一回。至少今晚证明他不总是个悲催的酒鬼。

“好吧，sunshine，陪你上床。”他宣布着，把那些过于胡里花俏的床单掀开，从Castiel的手里抓走本子。他轻轻拍着他的肩膀，感受着在他胃里那熟悉的嗡嗡声，那是蜂鸟飞翔的感觉。“到了该-闭眼-的时间啦，Cas。”

Castiel咬着牙发出嘶嘶声，瞪着眼看他，表情夸张却并不惹人讨厌，但似乎完全进入放飞自我的状态。他站着，摇晃得很厉害，Dean只得抓住他的手，跌跌撞撞走到床边，重重地摔在床垫上，又被弹了起来。他咯咯地笑着，迷迷糊糊地凝视着Dean，看着他把他一条悬着的腿推到床上，然后是另一条腿。

“我喜欢数数。”Castiel兴高采烈地说着，仍带着那疯狂的模仿-特兰西瓦尼亚语的调子。

“去数一数羊。”Dean把床单掀起来盖在他身上。Castiel一直不肯躺下，Dean只好用力推他，把他撞进枕头里，结果引发了另一轮狂笑。Dean也笑了起来。他醉得那么厉害。现在一切都有趣极了。

“睡一会吧。”他命令道，好不容易控制住自己。“伙计，明天你就会觉得自己像垃圾一样。我说什么来着？我们都会觉得自己像垃圾一样。酒是邪恶的化身，哥们。很多，很多邪恶。[这里Dean用了Muchas，西语，相当于英文的Many]

Castiel突然紧张起来。他紧闭双眼，浑身发抖，猛地把头撞向枕头，痛苦地拱起脖子，双手紧紧攥着床单，发出一声可怕的，惨绝人寰的哭叫，Dean汗毛倒竖。因为他醉得实在太厉害，这花了他好一会才明白出了什么事：Castiel又一次被他那周期性的痛苦波涛击中了。事到如今，Dean也该习惯这个了，但每次发生的时候还是能让他惊慌失措——而这一次最令他震惊。通常情况下Castiel都能默默忍受它们，竭力保持安静，尽最大的可能克制自己，但随着酒精侵入他的身体里，他的意志也随之土崩瓦解，他再也无法忍住了。他的眼睛睁得大大的，呼吸急促，时断时续；他在床垫上猝然缩成一团，腿却反射般蹬出去，带着他身体跟着震颤扭曲。Cas看起来如此痛苦，Dean脑子里突然回闪过那些画面，那些扭碎变形的骨头，那些羽毛……Dean感到他身上的每个细胞都跟着悲鸣颤抖，同情……这是噬骨之痛，他感同身受。

“嘘，嘘，没事了，”他告诉他，爬上床，压在他身上抱着他，担心他会因此掉下床。在他胃里的荣光旋转着，让他头昏眼花，喘不过气，但这一次疼痛并未转移。他只是感到热量像波浪般打向他，仅仅是这样就让已经他喘不过气，不过几秒钟，他已是汗流浃背。他无视这个，在一片灼热的迷雾中专注地凝视着Castiel那极度痛苦的脸。“Cas？嘿，振作点，我就在这儿，Cas？”

突然，这一切就像开始的那样，骤然结束。Castiel喘着气，他的眼睛睁得大大的，身体变得越来越僵硬。接着，他慢慢放松下来，依旧喘着气，显然还在一片茫然之中，甚至都没注意到Dean紧贴在他身上。到他彻底放松下来时，Dean可以感觉到汗水已浸透了他的衣服，在他的鼻尖汇聚成小水珠，他俯身凝视着他的朋友。

“你没事了，Cas，你很好。”他告诉他，剧痛让Castiel逼红了眼眶，那双眼睛终于聚焦在他的脸上。“已经结束了，你是——”

在这之后他不确定到底是Castiel从枕头上爬起来，还是Dean自己向下压去；这事就这么发生了，他们开始接吻。突然之间，没有警告，没有铺垫，Castiel亲吻着Dean，仿佛做这件事会让他所有的疼痛都消失不见，而Dean回吻他，报以一模一样的激情。他摸索着，狂野，近乎愤怒，全然异忽寻常的情热灼烧着，穿透了他，有什么东西在他的躯干里低低地振动着，盘旋下降，那被困住的圣洁的东西，那想要回家但无法如愿以偿的东西。他在Castiel的嘴里呻吟叹息，细细舔舐出那里有着四种不同的酒的味道，什么也不想，只是与他的舌头交缠吮吸。Castiel的双手拍在Dean的脸上，宛如超人般的怪力把他死死定住，像是生怕Dean会突然冒出个别的念头断然离开似的。

他们亲吻着彼此，缠绵不断，好长时间……恍若好几年，直到热量在他体内不断堆积，乃至嘴唇都开始要燃烧一般，Dean以为他会因此枯竭，或者为此死去，直到Castiel终于放开他，他几乎是不顾一切地大口呼吸，迫切地咽下空气，仿佛他都快窒息而亡。Cas的眼睛大得不可思议，带着惊恐的表情，想要在Dean的脸上看出个所以然，但Dean已经醉了，性致高涨，更别说他从里到外都仿佛在燃烧一般，而他也没表示也许他们不该这么做。他只觉得这感觉如此之妙，难以置信，美妙非凡，在他想清楚之前，他们又吻在了一起，他一碰，Castiel就屈服了，只犹豫了一下，只有那么心跳的一瞬之间。

这是Dean所经历过的最长的吻——也是最亲密无间的，这会有什么后果他全然无法思考，他的手不由自主地摸向他身下，摩挲着那个发硬的，全然陌生的形体。Castiel感觉起来就像是人类，他强大的能量和充满力量的身体在Dean的指尖下溃不成军，变得柔软易折，就这样屈服了，每一次碰触，都引起一阵抽搐，他的呼吸与此呼应，仿佛他太过敏感，无法忍受如此亲密的抚慰。当Dean用拇指轻轻捏着他的乳头，他猝然一震；当Dean的双手抚过他全身，他牙关紧咬，忍不住逸出一声轻叫；当Dean吮吸着他的手指，一个接一个，品尝着墨水和那略带苦涩但昂然有趣的肥皂的味道，他轻轻发出一声颤抖的叹息。在这之后，当Castiel把他的手从Dean嘴边拿开，盯着它们，一脸迷惑而惊愕，Dean又吻了他一下，他的手指卷绕进他的头发，比他所知道的更具占有欲。

当他最终直起身来，他的裤子里已经硬得发痛，他感觉到Castiel的分身紧贴着他的大腿，仅隔着牛仔布和一层已经湿透了的丝绸。像是无法很好地控制他的手指，只是笨拙地摸索着，Dean解开了他的牛仔裤，Castiel这会儿只顾着用手指细细地抚摸着Dean的脸，他的手指在Dean的嘴边停下，用他的拇指指腹充满爱意地描绘着Dean的嘴唇，像是在他的整个生命中都从未遇到过如此令他神魂颠倒的存在。那会儿，他皱着眉头，拉扯着Dean的T恤，像是无声地命令着， _现在就脱光，不然_ _…_ …Dean满足了他，他向后仰去，敏捷地一拽，扯掉了它，看也不看随手就把它丢过房间。Castiel想要把自己脱光就没那么顺利。他坐直起来，犯了个错误——他还没解开扣子就想把那愚蠢的，休·赫夫纳风格的丝绸睡衣拉到头顶，从上面扯掉。[休·赫夫纳是《花花公子》的创刊人，你们感受下Bal的穿衣风格…]柔软的料子绕在他的脖子上，盖着脸，连同他的手臂也缠住了，他挣扎着，恼怒地叫着。要是在几分钟之前，Dean会为此捧腹大笑——这情景实在令人忍俊不禁——但现在，他只是怒吼着，把那该死的东西从Castiel的头上猛地拽掉，他拉扯着Castiel的手臂，如此粗暴，差点让他从床上掉了下去。把他上身剥光以后Dean一刻也没停，他转而对付Castiel的睡裤，一拉到底，他都不记得自己是怎么把那汗水湿透的牛仔裤扯下，踢到一边。

然后就是这样了：他们都全然赤裸，气喘吁吁，醉醺醺，情迷意乱，盯着彼此昂然立起的分身，全然意料之外，饥渴难耐，震惊不已。

然后，这一切仿佛停顿，黏滞沉重，难以置信。

停顿就那么一瞬。

Dean猛地扑上去，亲吻着他。他们的身体碰撞，挤压，滑过，纠缠在一起，Dean的身体湿润火热，侵入Castiel那冰凉干燥的肌肤。他们的双腿缠绕着彼此，双手伸展，深入，探寻，爱抚，手指抓进肉里，埋入深处，更私密的地方，碰触着。有那么一小会，两人几乎扭打在一起，漫不经心，半是认真半是嬉闹般地争夺着主动权，看谁能让对方臣服。他们舔过赤裸的肌肤，又掐又咬，换来阵阵呻吟，在他们能把彼此更紧密得连结在一起之前，他们只不过是在尽力碾压，挤进对方的身体里。Dean发现自己拱进Castiel的臀部，仿佛这就是在世间再自然不过的事儿，几分钟后，他滑过侧面，将自己的分身沿着Castiel那发硬而陌生的长物激烈摩擦着，放纵自己沉迷在极致的感官之颠。Castiel被他搞得气喘吁吁。他一把抓住Dean的屁股，用尽全力，仿佛要占为己有，最终将Dean翻了个个儿，把他压在身下，贴着Dean的小腹向下，潜入，饥渴，迫不及待地吮吸着，富有韵律，细致入微，肆无忌惮，再也无须克制。

Dean甚至都无法思考。他醉得太厉害，太热了，太疯狂了。他张开双腿，感到Castiel委身其间，似乎他生来就属于那里，然后他收拢双腿，这样就可保护他，把他紧紧留在身下。他现在止不住发起抖——就像他体内那难以忍受的灼热——而当Castiel用手指绕着他的分身盘旋打圈，带着探索精神，猛然间拽起，他猝然一震，不由自主地顶进他干燥的手心，呻吟着，指甲深深地抓进Castiel的背。

这感觉好得要命，他根本忍不住，把持不住，高潮就这么吞噬了他，这感觉一波一波，太过饱满，他甚至后悔起自己这尴尬的速度。他体内的火炉变成了喷涌而出的火山岩浆，滚滚流淌，他放声大叫，突然害怕起来，Castiel的荣光会不会就这么从他身体里喷涌而出，燃尽一切？但这并未发生。快感冲刷过他全身，刹时间整个世界满是辉煌，他饥渴难耐，猛地挺进Castiel的股间，全无章法，发了狂似的，凌乱不堪，毫不在意。这特么太愉悦了：一阵狂喜过后，他颤抖着，喘不过气，头昏眼花，仿佛自己都已不复存在。他发现自己看进Castiel的眼睛，全然惊讶，彼时天使的手抚摸着他，带给他极致快感，又领着他缓下来，周而复始，不知怎么的他就是知道该做什么能让他最为享受，在哪儿应该坚定有力，用什么手法最为有效。

 _他能知道我在想什么_ ，Dean茫然地想到， _要是可能的话，他会把这个画在他的本子上_ 。

Castiel一直等到Dean的心跳缓和了点儿才让他释放出来。他埋下头，咬着他的下嘴唇，他的喉咙发出低沉的咆哮，充满危险而性感万分，这让Dean的分身再次硬得发痛，尽管小家伙刚刚才来过一发。Castiel往下蹭了几分，舔着Dean的脖子，紧靠着Dean快速撸动着他的分身，上上下下，显然完全沉迷于此。然后，Dean冷不防发现，他又翻到他的身下，臀部向上蹭着，伴着Dean的喘息，用各自的身体挤压着他那半硬的分身。

“D-Dean，”Castiel呻吟着，双腿痛苦地挤压着他；Dean的意识飘得太远，他甚至都没注意到这是Cas在将近一个月后头一回说出自己的名字。“哦……Dean……哦……”

当Castiel的身体在他的身下剧烈颤抖时，有某个明亮而美好的东西在Dean的内心深处闪耀；孤独，充满渴望，迷茫，格格不入，它在肉体的结合与人类单纯的狂喜中找到了一瞬喘息的机会。他感到喷涌而出的的湿热击中了他的小腹，看见在他的身下，Castiel的头向后甩去，他感到指甲深深扎进了他的背，疼痛随之而来。

这真是太过了，太多太多，Dean的意识远去，消散，什么也感觉不到了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean你这个笨蛋！

 

 

 

第二天早上Dean醒过来时有两件事情：第一件，宿醉就像有谁举起拉什莫尔山，然后，就这么让它轰然压倒在他的头上；而另外一件事就是，同样强烈无比，他不知怎么就是知道有什么非常，非常糟糕的事发生了。

过了好长一段时间他仍尽量直挺挺地躺着，动也不动，竭力阻止胃里那些东西爬上他的气管，冲到外头和新鲜空气来个亲密接触。他侧躺着，阳光透过窗户照亮了房间，他不禁眨了眨眼。他不在自己的房间内，这很奇怪。他完全赤身裸体，躺在床单上，这也很奇怪。对于这两个新出现的重大改变他全无头绪，不知所措，事实上他还感觉到自己的胃里像是装着灼热的熔岩。他不是没有过宿醉，但这一次感觉更严重。他这是病了吗？或者是发烧了？他努力回想着，如果他有任何伤口，或是受了伤，那也许这是感染了。但他的脑子仍然昏昏欲睡。

有人在他身后打呼噜。

Dean皱起眉头，他的脑子仍只有平时的一半水准，他小心地转过身去。Castiel就像个发光体般出现在他身边，他仰面躺着，手臂弯曲着伸展过肩，乱蓬蓬的脑袋靠着胳膊肘。闭着的眼皮下，眼珠子不安分地动着，但他看起来是如此宁静。他也是一丝不挂。Dean凝视着他的脸，不知所措，他向下扫了一眼，然后他看见了，他从未想过会在光天化日之下看见那样东西。好吧就这玩意儿，就算是在晚上也不在他考虑范围内。但当Dean想到这个，他意识到昨晚上他做的比看的还多。那些感受。然后是抚摩。更别提操弄。

哦上帝啊！ _操弄_ 。

感觉就像是被闪电击中。他记起了全部，每一个醉醺醺，懊悔万分的时刻——肉体碰撞下的拍打声，舌头纠缠着，吮吸着彼此的嘴唇，火辣湿润的精液喷了一身……所有这一切，每一个细节都异常清晰。

天杀的，他做了什么？那可是 ** _Castiel_** ！

Dean向后蠕动，从床上滑了下来，小心翼翼，动作夸张地躲开了它，像是个被卡在定格动作中的男人。他一起身，床垫就跟着蓬起了一点，Castiel像是感应到了Dean离去的空虚，他伸长了身体，填进他刚刚腾出的空间，四肢大开趴着，又一动不动了。Dean整个僵住了，他怀疑地盯着Castiel屁股上细细的红色划痕，低头看着自己的指甲仿佛它们一个个都是叛徒。这真的是他做的？或这只是醉得太厉害产生了幻觉？

天杀的，Balthazar究竟在这地方藏了什么酒？

Dean逃了。他冲过公寓，把自己丢进卧室，差点顺手就把门摔上，幸好在最后一秒及时拉住了，免得弄出什么动静把天使给吵醒。他站着，气喘吁吁，目光散乱，眼前一片模糊，感觉自己的心脏在身体里砰砰直跳。房间开始微微地向一边歪去，他把手撑在墙上，好让自己保持平衡。但它就这么滑开了。他盯着木头上那个潮湿的掌印，意识到自己正不自然地狂冒汗，那该死的荣光搞得他从头到脚都湿漉漉的，像是它想要让他溺死在自己的体液里。他审视着自己，试图回想起昨天晚上另一种汁液究竟喷到他身上哪个部位，但最终他那填满威士忌的内脏终于搅得他不得安宁，进而淹没了他。

他差点就吐在了浴室外面，他压下抽水马桶，跪倒在它前面干呕起来，就这么吐了好几分钟。然后他冲了个澡： 洗了好久，冷水冲刷着他的身体，消毒，洗涤，这该死的让他感觉身体上好受了点，但他心知肚明，烙在内心深处肮脏的永远也无法洗清。他竟然睡了Castiel，操他妈的！一个真正意义上的天使……他的朋友……完全是 _另一种生物_ ……更别提这是个穿着别人的皮囊，一个已婚的无辜男人……这是个男人。他竟然睡了一个男人，这简直要让他发疯了，就算对他来说也绝对破了底线，这甚至比Castiel是个天使更令他害怕。

Dean并不恐同。他知道世界如此之大，丰富多样，每个人的口味不见得一模一样。他知道人们有不同的性取向，就像天空是蓝的，鸟儿在树上歌唱一般自然；这只是事实，为此而紧张毫无意义，浪费时间，纯属多余。在他十几岁时他也不是没想过找男人试试口味，但随即他发现和女孩们在一起更为享受，而男人，不是他的菜。当然，偶而他也会觉得某些人很有魅力，但通常他想到的是， _哦这家伙品味不错，我可以像他那样_ ，而不是想着 _哇哦我要是能和那家伙来一发就太好了_ ，这从来就和他对不到一起，绝对不可能。

直到昨晚。

他走出淋浴间，拿起毛巾，盯着镜子中的自己。在他的皮肤上到处都有红色的抓痕，毫无疑问那都拜Castiel所赐。甚至在他脖子上还有个深深的咬痕（Cas特么是个血气方刚的小子还是咋的？这真是有够蠢的。）沿着身体向下，到了臀部就开始变成淤青，那会儿Cas的手指在那里又抓又掐。他深吸了口气，镇定了一下，开始回想。那是一场很棒的性爱。他怎么都无法否认这点，即使他很想这么做。这也没人操纵他——Dean甚至都无法想象这一可能性，虽然他思索着要是他醉得太厉害，Castiel又想这么做的话是不是有这可能——但它如此热辣狂野，亲密无间，令人难以置信。他长叹了口气，考虑着这一事实——他们两人都想要这个，毫无疑问；Castiel在他身下如此渴望，孤注一掷，他呻吟着喊出Dean的名字，紧紧地抱住他。

但是他喝醉了，Dean也一样。而且Dean还带着Castiel的荣光，那是天使最私密的一部分，它想要回家，回到它原来的主人身上。Dean考虑着也许这一可能才是最接近真实，昨晚只不过是运气不好：在酒精作用下，再加上他体内渴望着进入Castiel的异种，结果就让他们俩滚上了床。他们只是屈从于这一无法抗拒的力量。见鬼！他们甚至在这之前就看了300，他简直想象不出还有哪部电影更能煽动起同性之爱，让他俩性致勃勃，即使这只是下意识的。愚蠢的斯巴达人，愚蠢的荣光。愚蠢的……所有的一切。

“这不是我。”Dean冲着镜子声嘶力竭，“这是他的荣光。这是酒。这不是我。”

镜子里的影子瞪着他，目光炯炯，仿佛要烧出个洞。

“别这么看我！”Dean说，“这不是我的错！”

镜子里的Dean看起来一点都不信他，于是Dean不得不转过身去。

 

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

当Dean终于现身时Castiel正在厨房里。Dean洗梳一番焕然一新，胃里却像是塞满了钢条。他必须得渡过这个难关。横竖他和Castiel反正是被困在这间公寓里了，他也不想把这事搞得更尴尬；就是不能。他们还得生活在一个屋檐下。他们之间不能再有什么XXOO的行为了，但退一步海阔天空，他们至少还是朋友嘛，只要在有生之年都别提起昨晚发生的破事，一切就都好。这没什么难的，只要他们别去翻旧帐，一切容易得很。Dean没这个打算，那么唯一问题就是Castiel——但他现在连话都不会说。这能有多难？

当Dean走进厨房时，天使正在咖啡机前忙碌着，他的表情紧张，像是正在琢磨着这玩意儿该怎么用，但又无法弄明白上面的记号表示些啥。他抬起头瞥了一眼，视线扫过Dean的眼睛，像是意识到他的存在，嘴角扬起微微笑意。他看上去还有点余醉未醒的样子，有点乱糟糟的，但并没什么异样。

除了他实际上啥也没穿。

“哦，要命！”Dean说着，匆匆扫了他一眼，从头到脚，径直走出了房间。

Castiel紧紧地跟着他，虽然这并不意外，但着实令人恼火。Dean在客厅中停下脚步，仰头望天，默默地祈祷有谁能来帮个忙。显然这会儿没人理会他，最终他不得不清清嗓子，面对这里唯一的同伴。“呃，昨天晚上那事儿，”他开始说着，虽然他特么清楚Castiel该死的一个字也听不懂。

也许Castiel根本不需要“听”他说。当他凝视着Dean，他的表情从迷惑不解变成了睁大眼睛，全然震惊。Dean亲眼目睹了这一变化——也许宿醉让他一开始啥都不记得了，但此刻Castiel记起了前一晚上发生的一切。他看着他，惊恐万状，因为Castiel的头垂得极低，像是无地自容，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

“嗯，”天使轻声呻吟，他整个身体都好像要蜷成一团。他后退了一步，眼睛变得深不可测。他看上去极为震惊。他的目光不再死死地粘着Dean，转而低下头瞥了一眼自己全然光裸的身体，一脸鄙夷。他一声不吭，走进自己的卧室，轻轻把门带上。

Dean呆立在原地，感到有点疑惑，这和他想的有点不太一样，莫非对Castiel而言，觉得自己竟和区区一介人类上床远比Dean发觉自己和个男人滚过床单更颠覆三观？

 

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

这一天剩下的时间过得尤为缓慢。Dean做什么事都无法专心，他无法安静下来，无法让他的脑子忙着多想想别的而不是一直在循环播放昨晚发生的那些破事。他又冲了两次澡，想要让他体内的热量冷却下来，每隔几小时他就满身大汗，黏糊糊的难受极了，只得不停地换上新衣服，这真是让人烦透了。他不知道什么时候Castiel才能把他体内的荣光拿走；这应该很快了，毫无疑问，看起来他似乎已经不再疼痛了？现在他的翅膀一定已经长好了。这已经好几周了。尽管Dean不想承认，但在他已经刷过了五次牙后，Castiel的味道仍在他的舌尖上萦绕。也许只要到了明天，这一切就都能结束，他们也就能各回正轨，装着他们从来没有这么亲昵地吻过彼此。

也许。

到了下午四点，Dean已经想挠墙了。他想和Castiel谈谈，解释下他们应该把这事儿抛在脑后，生活才能继续，这不算什么，只不过是一次酒后放纵，只不过这里头有点什么诡异的超自然力量，是它促成的结果。但他做不到，当然了；Castiel只能模仿木偶说两句，要不就是他在充满激情的挣扎中曾喊着回想起Dean的名字。这实在欢腾，有那么一点吧，但这种情形叫Dean简直无法忍受。

最终他敲了敲Castiel的房门。当里面毫无反应，他推开了门。

Castiel就坐在空空如也的床垫边缘，双手蜷缩在大腿上，他又穿上了那些个该死的睡衣。床单和枕头乱糟糟地堆在窗子下边，有如Castiel把它们从床上扯下来，厌恶地丢在那里。他抬起头，眯着眼看着Dean，无须言语，眼神中带着挑衅的神情。

“对不起，Cas。”Dean对他说着，“这就是一团糟。我真的希望你能明白我在说什么，这样我们就能把这事儿理清楚。”

Castiel站了起来。他回头看了看床，停了一会儿，然后脚步飞快地擦过Dean身旁，走了出去。Dean看着他穿过公寓，走进剩下那间空着的卧室，摔上了门——很明显，他的态度表明了一切。这个房间现在对他而言只有不快，他一分钟都不想多呆了。Castiel用他自己沉默的方式表示得再清楚不过。

“该死！”Dean从牙缝里迸出这个词，把头靠在略显冰凉的木门框上。他静静地站了一会儿，咒骂着性，威士忌，以及一切他能想出来的玩意儿。然后他注意到Castiel破破烂烂的笔记本摊开在床垫上。他好奇地走过去拣起它，困惑地盯着最新的那张图。

那是一张他的画像。画得很美——Castiel在画画方面真的很有天分——他轻而易举就捕捉到了Dean的神韵，铅笔勾勒出的线条让他的眼睛看上去闪闪发亮，他的嘴角带着一丝玩味的笑意，简单明晰，不修边幅。但，他用浓重的线条描绘Dean身躯，涂满了狂暴，潦乱的黑色；旋涡和愤怒的阴云盘旋着，让Dean想起恶魔的黑烟。有那么一瞬间，他以为Castiel在描绘他被附身，给吓得差点忘了呼吸，但这不太对。最黑暗的部分笼罩着他的心，但这并非恶魔。Castiel想描绘出的是Dean的感情，他的焦虑，他的恐惧。

不，不是那样。

他的脑子里灵光一闪，这一突然出现的想法让他屏住呼吸，Dean突然之间全明白了。Castiel画出的是Dean的拒绝。他回想起那个早上他的朋友脸上的表情：他脸上的恐惧并不是因为他回想起他们前一天晚上的所做所为——那全是因为他看进了Dean的内心，意识到Dean对此抱何感想。

天杀的！Castiel根本不是因为他们滚过床单就给吓坏了！那就是为什么他赤身裸体，因为他在Dean身边无比放松，在他们如此亲呢之后他没什么可藏着掖着。但Castiel可读懂人心。即使他无法读懂咖啡机上简单的操作说明，他依旧能清楚地明白Dean心中的想法， Dean心里每一丁点厌恶与反感，这无异于狠狠地扇了他一记耳光。Dean也可以站在那里，直接叫Castiel滚他妈的蛋。而天使早已读出了Dean的感想，毫无遮拦，默默承受了。

笔记本从Dean手中掉落。无怪乎Castiel会对他满怀怒气：没有什么比这更可怕了，和人睡过了，然后却发现他对此全然后悔，一目了然，没有粉饰。Castiel不是个孩子——他坚韧不拔，强而有力，比Dean年长好几个世纪，但这仍旧伤害了他。感情对他是全然陌生的东西。见鬼，据Dean所知，昨夜正是Castiel的初夜。他甚至无法想象那个可怜的家伙现在感觉有多么糟糕。

Dean感到难受极了。最糟糕的是他对此无能为力——他没办法与之交谈。他无法向Castiel解释清楚——他原本是个直的，现在却搞弯了，正是这个让他吓坏了，而所有这些都不关Castiel的事，而是Dean对这事本身接受不能，这事把他给吓傻了。他仍然喜欢Castiel，毫无疑问：他只是对他们弯在一起大为震惊，甚至Castiel都不是人。但Castiel所感受到的只有他的悔恨。他一定是以为Dean厌恶他憎恨他。

Dean对此想了好久好久。然后他说，“去它的！”他披上那件久未打理的外套，头也不回，走出了大楼。

 

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

那么长时间被限于公寓的四堵墙内，连走起来都感觉怪怪的。Dean冒险走进中央公园，此刻他站在地面上，仰望那些树冠，而不是从上面俯视着它们，着迷地看着那些新生的树枝，焕发着勃勃生机。他沿着第五大道漫步而下，在时代广场流连忘返，考虑着是不是到帝国大厦顶层来个观光之旅，最终觉得这地儿太过拥挤，而他还未有心情当个游客。最终，当夜幕降临，天空从火红变幻为金色，最后褪变成冷冷的蓝色，Dean在某个被遗忘的后街上给自己找了个俗气的爱尔兰式酒吧，坐在个小隔间里，这里昏暗一片，到处是啤酒，他任由这些慢慢抹掉自己清醒的感觉，仿佛这才是令他不快的症结。

他尽量不去想着Castiel，但这就像是叫他别去呼吸。他当然想着Castiel。他想着他达到高潮时呻吟的样子，他的身体弓起，在Dean的身下颤抖着，他的腿紧紧地缠绕着他，如此用力；他想着他尝起来味道如此之好，那些带着咸味的，汗水与力量，令人兴奋的混合物，几乎都过了24小时，仍让他感觉到头晕目眩。他想到Castiel亲吻他的方式，而，更重要的是，他是怎么吻回去的——如此急迫，如此饥渴，就像Dean从未吻过一般，勾起他所有的欲望，光是想想他就已经半硬了。他想到Castiel光裸的身体是那样出人意外，惹人喜爱，然后他想起那甚至都不是他自己的身体，这个念头令他想瞪死自己，猛地把满一杯威士忌塞入自己的胃里。他俩滚在一起时，Jimmy Novak知道发生了什么吗？Jimmy还在那里头吗？Dean希望天杀的他不在，但他无法想象如果Jimmy不是和Castiel共享同一身体，那他能去哪儿？该死，天使行事的方式让Dean头痛得厉害，酒精也救不了他。

然而更多的时候，Dean想到的是当Castiel意识到Dean对他们的连结有多么后悔时，他看起来是那么伤心欲绝。他想知道他怎么就能把他眼中的那份痛苦当成别的什么。他是个白痴，百分百的那种，蠢得没边。

随着夜色渐深，他喝得越多，Dean就更开始意识到，事实上Castiel是个爷们这件事并不重要。撇开Castiel皮囊的问题不谈，Dean确实关心他，不止一点：作为朋友，不止如此，还有些别的东西。对他们弯在一起这件事他并不后悔。他无法把这一冲动全盘怪罪于他体内的荣光。他自己就想这么做。Castiel对此也有所期盼。这并不完美，仍有问题需要解决，但Dean无法否认他对于天使的吸引力，无论他多想……而，他真的，真的很想要。生活已经够复杂了。这就是他所需要的，另一只扳手，投身工作之中，但他能做得到。

他只是希望现在Castiel不要恨他。如果他恨，也不怪他，而他们之间缺乏交流，这可能将会是致命一击，但也许……只是……也许……他们能度过这个……难关。他希望如此，而这个想法让那些可恨的蜂鸟在他体内再次飞舞，横冲直撞，这令他恶心。虽然，也许这只是因为那些酒。Dean在这儿一晚上已经不停地喝了好多，喝得太凶，他的身体都快麻木了。更别说他不停地出汗，停都停不下来，令人恼火。

差不多11点那会儿，Dean的手机震动起来，那个烦人的声音穿过他迟钝的大脑。他凝视着屏幕，叹了口气。那是Sam。当然是他了——难不成Castiel还能给他打电话？“嘿，”他说，装着声音沉稳，别听起来一副喝高了的样子，“你回来了？”

“该死的你到底在哪，Dean？”Sam的厉声问道，他不禁畏缩了一下，“你在外面不安全！”

“别那么大惊小怪，Sammy。我只是出来透透气。我会在午夜钟敲响前回去的，每个人都会变成南瓜和老鼠。”

“你疯了吗？你可是揣着Cas的荣光！你都已经上了天使的黑名单了！”

“我需要歇会儿，”Dean说着，他的声音低沉下来，“我快要疯了。”

“哈？是哦。你倒是好了。”Sam的声音满是讥讽，“但这不仅仅是拿你自己的生命在冒险，Dean。你得知道Cas也快要疯了。他看起来像是快爆炸了。”

“说得好像他以前没炸过似的，哼？”

“把你那该死的屁股挪回来，伙计！”

“是哦，好啦，我会回去的，就——”一个阴影突然盖住了他的小桌子。Dean抬起头。抬起来。一座小山矗在他面前——那绝对是他见过的最高，最魁梧，最像一栋房子似的人类，低着头凝视着Dean，那张脸活像咬着黄蜂的斗牛犬。“呵，嘿。”Dean说着，把手机慢慢放下。“太挤了伙计，就一点，介意给挪个道吗？”

“你应该乖乖地躲着别动。”人型坦克说道。

Dean的心脏猛地跌落，大概……落到了南极还是哪个旮旯角。

“你居然还使用电话，这简直蠢到家了。”另一个声音说道，Dean转过身去，发现一个中年女子，看上去像是个健身教练，堵住了他的退路。她微笑着，但表情却极不友好，“我们扫描手机信号塔，从中搜索Castiel的名字和你的语音模式。Balthazar简直把你藏得妥妥的，你真不该在他设下的结界外讨论你的天使朋友。人类，你太鲁莽了。”

“我就是这么说说哈，我觉得鲁莽是一种被低估了的美德。”Dean打趣道。他知道Sam能听见他说的每一个字，但他不知道这能顶啥用。他离得太远，帮不上忙，而他实际上也不知道Dean究竟身在何处。虽然就后者来说他可以提供点信息……“那么，是什么风把你们这两头可爱的天堂猎犬给吹到这O’Flanagan酒吧？”Dean大声问道，“不介意请大家喝几轮吧？我听说在 ** _O’Flanagan_** ** _酒吧_** 里的好人们对你们这种家伙最有爱了。”

“Castiel杀了我的长官，我更喜欢让他为他的罪受苦。”坦克说道，“我们要把荣光从你身体里拽出来，亲手把你撕成碎片。”

Dean站了起来，把桌子掀开，这样空间更大，更易于施展拳脚，虽然他知道想对付两只天使？他无异于螳臂挡车。“你们这些家伙听说过兔子逼急了也会咬人吗？也许你们该考虑考虑这个。或者，‘不念旧恶不记仇’？”

“我们进入天堂大门时，会往他那残破的翅膀上吐口水的。”健身教练说道，欺身向前，“我们会踏过那血淋淋的残骸，诅咒他的名字。Dean Winchester，你跟了个没用的天使。”

“我不这么看。”Dean反驳道，他无意中给他们来了个蔑视的表情。“他能用特兰西瓦尼亚口音数到四，Raphael那张面瘫脸肯定做不到。”

两个天使都歪了歪脑袋，一脸困惑。Dean想着他是不是该替他的内脏最后能残存的时间开始倒计时了？就在这会儿，一股柔和的气流推了他一把，另一个天使突然出现在他面前。Castiel摇摇晃晃，小小声呜咽着，向后倒下，他的身体像是纸牌塔，脆弱，不堪一击，完全垮掉了。Dean立马反应过来，敏捷地冲上前去，赶在Cas倒地之前接住了他。

“我以为你还不能飞？”他问道，接着，整个世界都动了起来，下一瞬间Dean就发现自己站在公寓的客厅里，一个沉甸甸，重得难以想象的东西靠在他的怀里，Sam的声音从他左边传来，大声喊着他的名字。

“哇哦！”Dean叫了起来，Castiel抽搐的身体拖着他，力道之大，他猝不及防，跪倒在地。Sam在他身边丢下一条毛毯，他们俩一左一右，一起把Castiel拉了起来，放到毯子上，但很明显，他的状态非常糟，在他身上，有什么极其可怕的事发生了。他开始放声尖叫，他的头向后甩去，他们俩抓着按住他，但他几至痉挛，他身上的每一块肌肉都开始收紧发硬，直到他摸起来硬邦邦，就像是血肉之躯不复存在，在他们手里只是个钢铁金属的无机物。他们让他侧躺着，按压着他的身体想让他好过一点，但这一点效果也没有：他狂乱地颤抖着，眼球翻上去，只看得见眼白，喉咙里充斥着粗砺的咔咔声，满是痛苦，他的双手握拳蜷在胸前，如此用力，像是想用拳头把煤块握成钻石。

“Cas！”Dean高喊着，把手放在他的脖子上，想要凭借碰触得以让他和天使连接在一起，他瞬间感觉到内心的荣光涌起一阵奇异的波动。Castiel对这碰触爆发出尖声惊叫，他睁开双眼，勉强认出了Dean，然而他接下来却用双手奋力一推，几乎把Dean摔过了半个房间，那个姿势再明白不过， _Fuck you_ ！

Dean撞到了书架，摔倒在地，书本跟着劈里啪啦地砸在他身上，他妈的痛死了。在他身体内，蜂鸟合着威士忌跳起了华尔兹，搅着他的内脏，几乎让他干呕。

“你还好吗？”Sam冲到他身旁，抓起他的胳膊。

“我想他在生我的气，Sammy。”Dean呻吟着，挣扎着坐了起来。

“是哦，好吧。他有权这样，考虑到你简直不长大脑。但他究竟是怎么了？”

Balthazar突然出现在房间中央，伴着天使的出现，空气震动宛如蜂鸣，周遭灯光随之闪烁跳动。他低下头，看着在他脚边痛苦扭动的Castiel，紧接着抬起头瞪着隔了半个房间的Dean，眼睛犹如要冒出火来，神情可怖。

“我刚刚杀了两个天使，他们踩进了我设的禁区。”Balthazar咆哮着，“这座楼差点就暴露了。给我个好点的理由，你为什么要去那酒吧！”

Dean不禁咽了口气，“我去那个酒吧有我自己的理由。”

Balthazar的眼睛眯成了一道缝。他瞪了Dean一眼，一脸不信，但他随即跪在Castiel身旁。他的手一碰到Castiel的前额，后者立刻安静下来，不再发出声音，只是轻轻地抽搐着，喘息着，像是只在夏天热得厉害的老狗。Balthazar抓住他一只胳膊，把他轻轻地转过去，沉默地凝视着他的背，然后轻柔地把他放回到毯子上。眨眼间，他出现在Dean面前，单手掐着他的脖子将他举着压在已经半空了的书架上。

“你为什么要离开这套公寓？”他咬牙切齿，声音低沉充满威胁之意。

“我……我快要疯了。”撒谎是没有意义的。

Balthazar的眉毛猛地扬起，“哦，真是太对不起了。你好可怜！你疯了？你无聊了？你想念外面的世界了？你这只可悲的，孤独的小羊羔。”他用指关节敲着Dean的额头，“在你这个小脑袋瓜子里除了盐，锯末和碎石子外还装了别的东西吗？我给了你一道明确的指令，仅有这一个指令： ** _呆在这公寓里_** 。我不知道我说的时候是用上了哪种你无法理解的语言！”

“Balthazar，别这样，他犯了个错误……”Sam只来得及开了个头，一句话都没说完就被Balthazar甩到一边。他的身体被举了起来，完全离开了地面，姿势可笑地摔进了巨大的沙发。

“对不起，”Dean哽咽了，因为他真的太绝望了，“Cas会好起来吧？”

Balthazar冷笑着，他的手指收紧，牢牢地扣着Dean的咽喉，“你看不见，对吧？全是血，骨头全碎了，你都视而不见？”Dean摇摇头，眼睛瞪得大大的，忧心忡忡。Balthazar逼得更近了，“你知道刚刚我的兄弟做了什么？就为了救你这一文不值的饭桶？他为了你振翅，你这不知感恩，愚蠢的傻瓜！它们刚刚长好，如此娇嫩柔软，就为了带你这身没用的重量穿过曼哈顿，它们全断成了碎片！为了你他不惜残害自己，Dean Winchester，所有这一切，就是因为你愚蠢透顶，不能像条乖狗一样呆在这里！”

“对不起，”Dean重复着先前的几个字，他拉着Balthazar的手腕想把他的手拉开。“我不知道，对不起。它们能再长一次，对吧？他会没事吧？”

“他快 ** _痛死了_** ，好吗！”Balthazar厉声说道。他把Dean往边上一丢，后者重重地摔在一旁的玻璃咖啡桌上，桌子应声而裂，碎片四处飞溅，扎进他裸露的手臂和脖子，鲜血直流。他失魂落魄，拼命忍着要吐的感觉。Sam把他扶了起来，上下检查了一番。显然他不会马上流血而亡，而Sam转过身去面对Balthazar，怒气冲冲。

“我们没想到会发生这种事，”他愤怒地吼道，“这是个意外！”

“哈！所以这就让一切都很好，是么？这就让Castiel的痛苦可以忽略不计？”天使向前逼近了一步，他身上的每一个毛孔都散发着威胁的气息。

从房间的另一边，Castiel急促地叫出声，充满痛苦，几近窒息。每个人都看向他。他手脚并用地把自己撑了起来，剧烈地颤抖着，目不转睛地瞪着Balthazar，充满警告的意味。

“他都对你这样了，你还不许我靠近他？”Balthazar问道，一脸难以置信。Castiel动也不动，但他脸上的表情很明显，那是在命令Balthazar不准轻举妄动。那一瞬间房间几乎被紧张的感觉搞得噼啪作响，但接着，Balthazar叹了口气，转过身去。“又来了，他还是喜欢你。这越来越没意思了。总有一天，Winchester，Castiel再也不会出现，再也不会去救你，你会死在血泊中，你活该如此。”

“我带着他的荣光，”Dean发着抖，他分辨着，突然厌倦无比，去他的天使，荣光，所有这一切。“他不只是来救我，他是要救他自己。要不然他就会放任我死掉了。”

Balthazar狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“你真是有够蠢的，对吧，甜心？”

Dean眨眨眼，“我又怎么了？”

“你还需要怎么才能明白？你是没长眼吗？”

Sam困惑地扫了Dean一眼，他们两人又都转而面对Balthazar。“哈？”Dean躲闪了一下，像是有片碎玻璃扎进了他的手腕。

“他反叛，抗命，全都为了你。”Balthazar说道，他的声音充满轻蔑，仿佛在说 ** _你简直蠢得不配活着_** ，“他为你而死。他为你失去翅膀。而他刚刚就为了救你，不惜把自己撕成碎片。他会为你做任何事，难道你没眼看？这愚蠢的傻瓜爱上了你。”

Sam忍不住笑了起来，Dean瞪大眼睛盯着Balthazar，好像他失去了理智。尽管最初的震惊已经消失了，但他并不是那么确信。

“我只是他的朋友。”他的声音听起来软弱无力，即使连他自己都难以信服。

“哈，某种朋友，”Balthazar玩味地说着，“所以我才能闻到你全身都带着他的味道？你从头到脚都是他的气味，这可不止是因为你揣着他的荣光。你们俩睡过了，对吧？所以你才逃到了大街上——这倒是说得通，一早清醒了——觉得自尊受挫？”他大笑，双臂交叉，“我还以为你们这个物种里的雌性会更容易有生理上的冲动。你们这些人类，完全受感情所驱使，荒唐可笑。”

Sam转过头去看着Dean，脸上挂着笑，他明显觉得Dean也会回以同样的微笑。这笑容仿佛在说， _这是我听说过最可笑的事了。_ _Balthazar_ _这是在发神经，对吧_ ？当Dean对此毫无反应，只是低下头看着地板，Sam的笑容消失了。

“呃……Dean，”Sam支支吾吾说道，“告诉我他不是认真的。”

即使Dean想回答，他也说不出话来。有那么一会儿他就像Castiel一般哑口无言。

“哦，相信我。Sammy我亲爱的，他们确实干了些肮脏事，对吧？”Balthazar激动起来，语气突然兴高采烈，“这早该如此了——我亲爱的兄弟一直是处子之身，这已经太久了。他选择配偶的品味简直丢脸到家，但话说回来，也许还会更糟。”他停顿了几秒，看上去若有所思，接着他摇摇脑袋。“不过我又想了一下，不。不可能比你更糟了。”

“Dean并没和Cas上床。”Sam断然说道，“不可能。那甚至都不是Cas的身体。”

Balthazar不耐烦地哼了一声，“哦，拜托！这个皮囊远在我把自己搞成假死之前就已经空了。这就是他的身体，不能再真了。而这也算是件好事——要是我们的Cassie用他的真身和Dean上床，Dean现在就会是一滩油炸锅底料。而且，天使是相当……我们可以这么说，天大的恩赐。我得说最好的情况下，Dean倒是有个不错的屁屁，但没有任何人类能有 ** _那么大_** 的屁股。”

“我快要吐了，”Dean说着，用手捂着眼睛，“有谁能给我找个桶来。”

“你竟然和Castiel上床？”Sam说道，听上去已被惊吓得不轻。“这是真的吗？你到底在想些什么？”

“我会让你们这两个女孩儿自己去讨论与天使上床的荣耀，好吧？”Balthazar宣布着，这会儿他们三不知怎么的就当着天使的面八卦个没完，这荒唐劲似乎让他连怒火都提不起来。“别在意我，你们自便。我得去把Cassie那些烦人的断骨统统都接回去。如果你们听见尖叫声，放心，这都是你们的错！”

他消失了，Castiel也是。Winchester兄弟环顾四周，有些茫然，接着某个卧室房门砰地摔上。Balthazar还是决定给他的兄弟一点隐私。

Dean拍着牛仔裤，抖掉那些玻璃渣，仔细查看着手臂上的小伤口。他无法直视Sam，他就是不能。他的脑子转得飞快，半是放下心来，（Jimmy已经不在那身体里头了，谢天谢地！虽不是有意，他可不想强奸那个可怜的家伙）半是处于惊骇之中。为了他，Castiel把自己的翅膀撕成了碎片。要不是Dean如此愚蠢，自以为是，那这一切根本就不会发生。难怪Balthazar会气得发疯，Dean对自己也气得要命。然而，当他鼓起勇气，抬头望向他的兄弟，所有一切都消失了，只剩一种感觉将他吞噬。

窘迫难堪。

“你，和Cas。”Sam如履薄冰，战战兢兢。他的脸上毫无表情。

Dean抽了抽鼻子。他低下头盯着自己的双手。“我知道这不能真算得上是个理由，但我们确实，真的，喝得醉醺醺的。远超我们想象，忘乎所以。我很惊讶我们居然还能动，更别提做……呃……”他说不出话来，摇了摇头。“我不敢相信我竟和自己的兄弟在讨论这个，同性恋？天使？性？”

“你，和Cas。”Sam说道，再一次。

Dean叹了口气。“我身体里有他的荣光。它会想要……我不知道，想与他联系。”

“所以你就情不自禁？”Sam听起来很体贴，“这就像……像是……磁铁还是什么别的玩意儿？”

哦，Dean是多么想让自己信服，相信事实只是仅此而已，但他知道他就是做不到。“不，我想是的。我想……如果我没喝醉，如果我没有他的荣光，这根本就不会发生。但它确实发生了。而我一点也不后悔。不完全是，我不知道。哦，伙计，我太糊涂了。我真的需要吐一吐。”

Sam沉默了一会儿。在公寓的某个地方，在隔着层层壁和木门之后，Castiel的声音远远传来，像是被闷住一般，他发出一声哭喊——半是尖叫，半是呜咽。Balthazar正把他的翼骨重新接回去。Dean一想到这个就不寒而栗，内疚冲刷着他，像个铅块般沉了下去。

“我不知道，伙计。”Sam最终这样说道。

“我也不知道。如果这能让你感觉好点。有时候我猜这些事只是……蹦出来砸中了你。”

“是哦，从深柜里蹦出来。”

Dean狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

Sam冲他撇了撇嘴，他的脸上浮现出一抹同情的微笑。

“你自以为很幽默，对吧？”Dean咕哝地抱怨着。

“有那么一点，是啊。那现在算什么？你们两个家伙会偷偷一道儿去看日落还是咋的？”

Dean把一只手捂在脸上，这才注意到它正在颤抖。“我深表怀疑。今天早上他读了我的想法，他觉得我恨他。我没法和他解释，我只是被同性恋这事儿给吓坏了。”

Sam撅起嘴唇，“那对你来说算是怎么回事？”

“现在就要下结论吗？”

“介意给我个答案么？”

“一头走到底。”

Sam吹了口气，晃了晃脑袋让头发别披在脸上，向后靠着仰起头来，“特么废话，Dean。我简直不敢相信。你和Cas？他是……他可是……好吧， ** _他可是_** ** _Cas_** ** _！_** ”

Dean叹了口气，“正因为这样，Sam。他是Cas。”

说完这句话，他终于吐了出来。

 

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Dean甚至都没等Balthazar再出现就离开了。他漱了漱口，把嘴里残留的呕吐物吐掉，洗掉了皮肤上的血，从肘部拔出细小的玻璃碎片，然后他重重地倒在床上，甚至不记得自己是怎么上去的了。不过他只睡了几个小时。这个晚上余下的时间里他辗转反侧，像是发烧般的灼热一直没有褪去，荣光在他体内翻滚鸣叫。他热得太厉害了，踢掉了被单，脱掉了大部分衣服。甚至他打开窗口，企图让四月寒冷的空气帮他降降温，但这完全没用。最终他冲了个冷水澡，但这效果也维持不了多久。

他在燃烧，而Castiel还未能准备好取回他的荣光。Dean开始意识到他可能有大麻烦了。

破晓后不久，他去到了天使身边。Castiel蜷缩在乱成一团的床单里沉沉地睡着，那是张相当巨大的床，这让他看起来更为弱小。咋看之下，他比前一个晚上好得多了，但Dean靠近时，他看到天使表情痛苦扭曲，他呻吟着，躁动不安，双手紧靠着身体，手指一会儿紧紧握住，一会儿张开到极致。Dean感到喉咙发堵，沉重的内疚感把他拉了下去，这他妈的怎么就会到这步田地？他不由自主地想到，在那个时候，Castiel一定感觉到他遇上了麻烦，必须决定是否要冒险救他。他有先考虑过他自己吗？他是否怀疑过他自己不够强大？他是否担心过他的新翅膀也许无法承受？他是否祈祷过让它们能多撑一会儿，好把Dean带回家？Dean记起当Castiel出现在酒吧时，他那时候就已经崩溃，颓然倒地，他试图想象那是怎样一种感觉，在那样的痛苦之中，Cas仍知道自己必须飞回家，哪怕肌腱撕裂，骨头尽碎……

他离开Castiel，回到自己的卧室。他走进与之相连的浴室套间里，掬起水扑在自己脸上，忍住又一次反胃。在这一堆破事中，唯一一件好事，该是这一次Castiel的翅膀并不是被锯掉，它们只是折断了。它们还是有希望能很快长好——它们不需要再长一回。那么，也许，只是也许，天使能更早一点就收回他的荣光，而不是再一次推迟。

Dean希望如此。要不然还没等到荣光回归，他就会被自己体内的灼热活活烧死。

那天早上迟些时候，他一个人孤零零地躺在沙发上，额头上搁着包冰块，Sam终于屈尊出现在他身边。“嗨，”Sam说着，忧心忡忡地看着他哥哥斜靠着的身躯，“你还好吗？”

“我知道我一直很辣[这里Dean用的HOT，一语双关]，但这也太荒谬了。”Dean咕哝着。

Sam摆弄着表带上的扣子，“Balthazar说Cas在几天内就能痊愈。这次他不必重新长出翅膀，只需要让骨折的地方长好。”

Dean闭上眼睛，松了口气。“总算有个好消息。”

“他说这个地方仍然很安全，没人知道我们在这儿，但我们不能靠近任何窗户。以防万一，我把窗帘都拉上了。”

“棒极了。”

Sam沉默了。Dean睁开眼睛盯着他，“咋了？”

“你看起来像个西红柿。我从没见过你脸色这么红。”

“我想说‘咬我啊’，但既然你刚把我比作蔬菜，还是别。说不定你会真咬上一口。”

Sam轻声笑了起来，“西红柿是水果，伙计。”

“你才是水果！”这话就这么脱口而出，然后他才想到这词是有双重含义。[fruit，水果，也有gay的意思。算是对gay的蔑称]

“那就算我一个吧。”Sam温和地说着，他从Dean的手里抽走冰袋。“这已经融化了，我再给你弄一个。”

“Sam？”

他的兄弟站住了，低下头看着他，“嗯？”

Dean舔了舔嘴唇，停下来把脑子里的想法串了一下，“呃，谢谢你，对这个……你懂的……没有大惊小怪。这对我很重要。”

“是关于你和Cas那事儿，还是我昨晚上不得不弄干净你吐出来的那摊子？没啥，我看得开。只有一个是挺恶心的。”

他都已经快到厨房了，Dean爬起来冲他身后大叫，焦虑不已，“是我吐的东西很恶心吧？你是说呕吐很恶心吧，是不是啊？”

“你从12岁起就没再吃过胡萝卜，结果那里面居然还有胡萝卜！”Sam吼了回来“你简直是反自然！”

“哦好。”Dean说着，放松下来窝回沙发上，“是呕吐很恶心。”

 

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

他几乎睡了一整天，令人讨厌的高热时断时续，他又去冲了个澡。这也没能让他降温。他觉得自己快没法呼吸了，而且还有点头晕，像是还嫌他体内的高热不够似的。Dean决心别让这些个破事把他打败，他漫无目的地晃进厨房，兴致缺缺地看着Sam在捣腾红辣椒。过了一会他突然反应过来，这搞毛啊？ ** _红辣椒_** ？

“你是想杀了我吗？”他问道，满腹惊疑。

“冰箱里有冰淇淋，如果你想吃的话。”Sam懒洋洋地说，一边洗碗。

事实上，这会儿Dean想了想，他一点也不饿。“不要。得去看看Cas。”他说着，从凳子上滑下来。要是Sam有瞥见他伸出只颤抖的手让自己站稳，那他也啥都没说。

Castiel已经醒了，他直挺挺地坐在床上，以他一如既往，天使般方式——令人发毛，面无表情——盯着他眼前空无一物的空气。然而，当Dean出现在门口，他瞪了他一眼，表情丰富，愤怒之情溢于言表，然后他扭头看向别的地方，脖子和下巴的肌肉都在颤抖着。他是如此生气。Dean不必听他开口就能知道了：这都明明白白写在了他的脸上。他回想起Castiel是怎么靠他那碎成渣的翅膀，环抱着他再次振翼，苦闷的胆汁涌上喉头，他默默吞咽了下去。

“我……对不起，”他说着，靠近床边。“我该呆在这里。我是个蠢货。我像个懦夫般逃走了……看我都对你干了些什么啊……”

当然了，Castiel他什么也没说。

“我不后悔。我是说，我们。那天晚上我们干的事儿，我真的不后悔。我只是很后悔没说清，让你以为我后悔了，就是这样。呃，如果这能说得清的话。听着，Cas，我们一起经历了这么多，我不要你以为我不在乎你。我在乎啊。我只是……我……只是 ** _我_** 。我是个讨厌鬼，你知道的Cas。我需要点时间，才能把这些想明白。”

Castiel甚至连看都不看他一眼，相反，他的目光穿过空无一人的房间死死地盯着。Dean想要移到他眼前，但Castiel别过脸去。Dean叹了口气，他看见床上的笔记本，拣了起来，那张他的画像仍翻在最上面，心脏的位置涂得满满的。他翻过一页，拿着笔想画点什么——道歉？解释？啥都好。但是，他不知道该画些什么。他没办法用一张画来表示道歉，他怎么可能做得到？他的脑子一片空白。他盯着那页纸，最终把它放回床上。

“我很……对不起。”他又说了一次，转身走出了房间。

几分钟后他醒了过来，躺在地板上，抖得像片风中的残叶，舌尖上泛着强烈而熟悉的血味。Sam俯身看着他，焦虑急切，一只手轻轻地拍着他的脸颊，像是想把他叫醒。

“S-Sam？”

“Dean？”

Dean颤抖着，慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，想让眼前模糊画面能变得更清楚些，“我怎么就在地毯上了？”

“你昏过去了。一分钟前你还在走，接着就摔了个狗啃泥。我看见你摔倒了，但没来得及接住你。我想你咬到舌头了。”

Dean确实感到嘴巴里强烈的抽痛，Sam毫无疑问说对了。“我昏过去了？”他有点被吓到了，“我不知道啊，一点感觉也没有。”

“哦，是啊。显而易见。来吧，Gracie[ps:这是Grace的变体]，让我们把你弄到床上去。”

“别—别叫我Gracie。那不是——”

当Sam拽着他一只胳膊把他拉起来时，一切又陷入了黑暗。

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

等到Dean再睁开眼时，天已经黑了，床头灯柔和的光亮让整个房间都染上了一层玫瑰色的光泽。他躺在自己的床上，全身上下除了条短裤啥也没穿，他的脖子，手腕，乃至胯部都堆着摇摇欲坠的冰袋。另有一个放在他心脏的位置上，还有个冰凉舒服的东西似乎渗进了他的额头。他连抬头的力气都没有，所以只能乖乖地让那些东西呆在原地，一边想弄明白这到底发生了什么事。他什么时候爬上床的？为什么现在这么暗了？

“Sam？”他叫着，声音远比他想象的小，但他的兄弟还是听见他的叫唤，他立刻出现在门口，两步就冲到他身边。

“没事的，Dean，放松点。”

“这是怎么了？”

Sam伸手按住他的肩膀。“你昏过去好几次，而且烧得厉害。没事的，冰能让你感觉好点。”

Dean想了好久，异常艰难，所有的事情都像是碎片一般难以捕捉，最终他想起来要说什么，“Cas的……荣光，他得把它弄回去。”

“我们试过了。”Sam的脸色一沉。“当他意识到你病了那会他就试过了，我不知道他在你身上吮吸着还是怎么着……我猜他是想把它弄出来，，但它一点也没动过。我想他还是太过虚弱，无法召唤他的荣光。但如果我没搞错他的意思，明天他就能恢复，有足够的力量来干这事。你只需要再多等那么一会儿。”

“超赞，”Dean喃喃低语，“简直太赞了。”

“再睡会儿，好吗？这样时间能过得快点。”

Dean哼了一声，“你生病的时候我总这么说，那会儿你怎么老不去睡？”

“那是因为我是个顽固的小-婊-砸。”Sam附和着，笑着说道，“你也差不多，但你现在还是睡一觉，好么？”

“好吧。”Dean闭上眼睛。几分钟后他睁开眼，发现Sam仍在原地陪着他。他舔了舔嘴唇，一个念头从混沌中击中了他，“Cas吻我了吗？”

“是啊，他不得不这么做。我猜那是转移荣光的唯一途径。”

Dean颤抖着，“嗯，我想我能……能尝到他的味道。他的味道可真是好极了。”

“去睡会儿，伙计。”

“豆豆糖。”Dean咕哝着，他的眼皮在打架。

“Castiel尝起来像豆豆糖？”

“是啊……不，我想要点儿……豆豆糖。”

“迟点再想这些，Dean。你得休息一会。”

Dean闭上眼休息。但事实上，就算闭上眼睛坠入梦中，安逸的梦乡也只是遥不可及的奢望了。

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

他的梦充斥着五颜六色糖果，地狱熔炉翻滚着灼热的火焰。他梦见鲜血和羽毛，像一只鸟般掠过空旷的苍穹之下，他感到银刃挑断了神经。他梦见Castiel的身体紧紧挨着他，他们的双腿缠绕在一起，他们的分身太过饥渴，摩擦索取，他们的嘴唇亲吻在一起，就像是只有这样才能活下去。他梦见了在Sam还是个孩子的时候，几乎杀了他的shtriga [一种女巫，来自阿尔巴尼亚，以精神能量为食，偏爱小孩子]；那个骗了他的塞壬（Siren），欺骗他，让他以为有了个更好的弟弟；Lucifer变幻的眼神，Sam猛地觉醒，夺回了属于自己的身体。他梦见Lisa和Ben都死了，他梦见他的父亲杀了他们。他梦见灼热，火焰，和疼痛。

他做着梦，然后他醒了过来。

卧室一片昏暗，雨点打在窗玻璃上，窗帘遮住了大半风景。外面有暴风雨。风声雨声狂暴地击打着，如此猛烈，听起来危险极了。Dean想着这也许是龙卷风吧，他想着要把自己从床上弄起来，想着得躲到浴缸里去。他总不能就这样四肢大开躺在床上等死吧？但有人把他按回床上。有四只手，那应该有两个人，但Dean能看到隐隐约约的影子环绕着他们：恶魔，幽灵。房间里满满当当，全是这些东西。他想要再爬起来，但是按着他的手太有力了。“不！”他喘着气，举起一只手想推开影子，“让我走！”

“你没事的，”那声音说着，“Dean，别再打我们了！”

“得……得躲起来……”

“Dean！”一只手拍着他的脸颊，好痛！Dean吸着气，急促地喘着。Sam靠近了点，他的脸上带着点抱歉的表情，“抱歉，伙计！但你吓坏了。冷静点。”

“Sammy？Sam？”

“是啊，是我。”

Dean略清醒了点，但他立刻怒气冲冲，“别打我了，dickwad。”

“那你别动啊，jerk。”

夜幕降临了。Dean近乎绝望，他努力让自己能保持着别老晕过去，太困难了，他的意识似乎在不断流走，抓也抓不住，他真是恨死了。所有他能看见的东西都在拉伸，变形，翻转，就像是被谁弄坏了，接收不到信号的电视屏幕。“我要吐了。”至少他还能预警一下而不是直接就让Sam措手不及。他的弟弟扶他坐了起来，在他手里塞了个桶，不过他却没能吐出别的什么。他憋了半天，挣扎了很久，最终他把桶推开，重新倒回枕头上。Sam要他喝点水还是啥的，Dean拒绝了，然后他打了个盹儿。梦里尽是些可怕的玩意。

当他再度醒来时，他看见Castiel坐着，离他仅有几步之遥。Cas带着天使般的平静凝视着他，一如既往，像是他完全没法在脸上表现出任何情感。Dean不由自主，本能地向他伸出手去。Castiel盯着他的手，踌躇着，看上去正苦苦思索该怎么做怎么做才好。接着，他也伸出手，五指分开，温柔地碰触着Dean的手，深入，他们的手指交错在一起。

“对不起，我很抱歉。”Dean气喘吁吁地说着，他不怎么想得起自己为什么要道歉，只是觉得必须如此。“请原谅我，Cas，求你了。”

Cas严肃的表情似乎被软化了一点，他握着Dean的手，用另一只手抚上他的额头。“数数，”他俯下身来，靠近他的耳朵，“Von，哈哈哈，我喜欢数数。我……爱。”

“什-什么？你在说什么？”Dean问道，困惑不已。

Castiel坐直起来，看上去有点局促不安。Sam疑惑地看着他，他耸耸肩，然后他放松自己，深深地吸入尽可能多的空气。Dean看着他，心中响起小小的警报，Cas这样的举动就像是他想凝聚巨大的力量，他好奇Cas是不是想振翼脱离这人类小小的身躯，又或者，他是要引发上千个太阳，让灼热吞噬一切。然而他猜想的这些都没发生，Castiel只是弯下腰，想要迎上他的嘴唇，Dean躲开了。

“你就让他做。”Sam在一旁安慰他，“他是想帮你。”

Dean凝视着Castiel的眼睛，深深望进去，那里有些东西让他平静下来。“好吧，”他放松了点，“来吧。”

他们亲吻着彼此。火焰蜿蜒着，像是一条缓慢灼热的河流，从人类那边流向天使，烧焦般的感觉让Dean想要尖叫。他太虚弱了，无法与之抗衡，筋疲力尽，连挣扎都不能，他已经被耗尽最后一丁点力量，只能躺在那里，感受着火焰烧灼着他的喉咙，将他整个人都燃烧殆尽。光芒在他们身旁闪烁，而Castiel，他整个人开始发亮。他越发明亮耀眼，而Dean越难保持清醒。

“酷毙了！”不知哪儿传来Sam的声音，听起来极其遥远。而Dean感觉到寒冷，像是被掏空了，然后他再度陷入沉睡。

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

当Dean醒来时，Castiel已经消失得无影无踪，就像是那纠缠了他数周之久，在体内燃烧着吞噬着他——那可怕的感觉跟着一同消失了。Dean把手放在肚皮上，搓揉着那里的皮肤，那种感觉已经成为他的一部分，如此熟悉，事到如今，他竟有些失落，那感觉曾一直伴随着他，让他知道自己并不孤单。当Castiel重新吞下他的荣光，那里面可否带上了Dean的味道？但当他向着天使祈祷，Castiel没有回应。

行，这也不算奇怪。

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

一周后，他又和Sam开始打猎了。这是一个复杂的案子，19世纪那会儿，在一个老旧的罐头加工厂爆炸后留下大量鬼魂，他们杀了20名工人。兄弟俩花了好几个晚上烧毁骸骨，撒上盐掩埋，他们还得躲着那儿的保安队，别让他们逮着自己，除此以外，鬼魂纠缠不休报复起来也是够可怕的。要完成这一切，全靠他们的能力，好运也必不可少。这真是令人筋疲力尽，但他们完成的很好，这是个正常的案子。当这一切结束时，Dean感到简直不能再棒。

好吧，简直是棒呆了。他状态极好。他能感到寒冷，这算是个不错的变化吧。但他想念Castiel，想得简直发了疯。他到哪都能看见那件风衣——街道上，酒吧里，甚至他只是开着车经过人行道。他的心一片空虚，在他肚子里如今空空如也，只有冰块与空气。他想念Castiel那 ** _我不知道你在说什么_** 的表情；他伸出小小的舌尖，轻舔嘴角的样子；他聚精会神地画着画的模样；他微笑着，在酒精的作用下终于彻底放松，像个凡人那样辗转呻吟。他想念自己那会儿在半夜醒来，去到沉睡的天使身边，就为了看他是否安好，这种事即使是想想都觉得很是尴尬。他想念他在那里，那个时候，他觉得自己特么像个小女生般，渴求着她的初恋，但对此却无能为力。Castiel在他心里扎下了根，渗入百骸，无处可躲。

Dean想要能再一次碰触他，亲吻他，能再一次躺在他的身边，与之相拥，缠绕。这痛苦远比荣光曾给他带来的疼痛更甚，但对Sam他什么也没说，他能感到他的兄弟已经知道了。Sam甚至也祈祷Castiel为他而出现，但什么也没发生。

“我猜他很忙。”Sam说道，他的祈祷完全没有回应。“他已经有一个月都不在天堂了，那该死的肯定乱得一团糟。”

“是啊。”Dean说道，装出一副无所谓的样子，但他的声音里带着再清楚不过的失望。“大概他已经烦透了跟着我们无所事事。”

凌晨三点的时候他们才得以把自己丢上床，这个案子让他俩疲倦到极点，隐隐还能闻到烟味，浑身是汗。

三点三十四分，Dean醒了过来，发现自己身处中央公园，如水的月光洒在他身上，而他不知怎么到了Belvedere城堡的城垛上，那是伯爵的家，而，在那儿还有个看起来非常-疲倦的天使。

“Hello，Dean。”Castiel说。

Dean略微摇晃了一下，试图理清这一事实：他清醒着，他笔直地站着。然后他向下瞥了一眼自己的拳击短裤。“伙计，要是你打算在这个点儿把我从床上拽起来，你至少能让我先把衣服穿好吧。”

Castiel的双手都插在口袋里，“我们得谈谈。衣服无关紧要。”

Dean吞咽了一下，“我觉得衣服——或者说少了它——该死的和我们现在要谈的事关系可大了。”他凝视着Castiel，仔细地窥探着他的表情，但后者的的脸上带着难以言喻的感觉。“你的翅膀怎样了？”

“几乎和新的一样，谢谢你。”Castiel看起来忧心冲冲，皱着眉头，和那个醉到咯咯傻笑，改变Dean人生的家伙没有一丝相似之处。他看上去仿佛是病了，对许多事情都厌倦了：战斗，焦虑，引领一支军队，而在这里边最重要的，要是Dean没猜错的话，处理人类的感情最为艰难。他想知道Castiel是否也会想念他，又或者，他能轻而易举地抹去这些感情，转而专注于更重要的事。天堂之战一定很难。

“你还好吗？”Dean问道，声音里的担忧之意溢于言表。

Castiel迎上了他的目光，真挚而坦率。“Dean，你得知道，如果那时候我知道自己在做什么，我是永远不会把我的荣光给你的。这全出于本能。我痛得太厉害了，太绝望……这是最后一根救命稻草，而那也是我绝不该碰的。要是我办得到，我一早就该不惜一切代价撤回那次转移。”

“我知道的，别担心。我亲眼看见你所遭受的一切，Cas。Raphael把你撕成了碎片，我甚至无法想象你是什么感觉。”

Castiel冷冷一笑，“Raphael把我的翅膀钉在了天堂的大门之上。昨天，我把它们扯下来了。干下如此邪恶之事，他想象不出这给他招来了多少敌人。”

Dean点点头，松了口气。“听到这个可真让人高兴。这脑残的家伙快滚开才好。”

Castiel转过身去，很长时间都没有任何举动，与此同时Dean正疯狂地琢磨着他该说什么好。最终他开了口，“我很抱歉。”恰恰同一瞬间，Castiel脱口而出的也是同样的话语，他们看着彼此，惊讶不已。“你先说。”Dean先反应过来，他说着，靠在石头城垛上。他的胃拧着，几乎要翻了个个儿。这一次，纯粹是人类的神经紧张，而不是天使的荣光让他想吐。

“我们所做的事太蠢了。”几经踌躇，Castiel说道。

“是啊，”Dean回答着，“要是关于数数这事儿，我完全同意。”

“这本不该发生。”

“我知道。”

“我那时候病了，而我的荣光削弱了你的判断力。我们还都喝醉了。醉得厉害。在吸收了那么大量的酒精后我们还能保有功能实在令人惊讶。”

Dean轻轻地笑了，“哦，我们的 ** _功能_** 令人满意。”

Castiel似乎被Dean的反应给弄得有点不知所措，盯着他，一脸错愕。“你觉得这很好笑？”

“当然了，这不是很好笑吗，Cas。我们喝光了在那公寓内的每一滴酒，像两个毛头小子对彼此欲火难耐。”

天使变得面无表情，“我们不是毛头小子。”

Dean仔细地打量着他，将自己的紧张强压下去。“我很抱歉让你误以为我后悔了。”这话就像是宣言，他试着感觉着Castiel这次是否理解了他想要表达的意思，“我那时候糊涂了，表达不出。只是太震惊了，只是这样。我从没想到会发生这样的事。”

“和我。”Castiel说道，他的声音带着苦味。

“和一个 ** _男人_** 。”Dean纠正道，“不是因为你，真的。我只是……我只是无法相信自己竟和个男人睡了。你可能没想到，这事儿太严重了。完全颠覆人生的事儿！”

“我确实意识到这会给你贴上耻辱的标签，”Castiel的声音很生硬，“但你似乎从不介意别人怎么看你。”

“你说得对，”Dean点点头，向Cas走了过去，“我不在乎。我不在乎是谁，在床上怎么做，只要能开心就好。但这还是让我吓了一跳，尤其我已经到了这个年纪。大多数人遇上这种扯淡的事，要么是在大学或者差不多那会儿，或者，更年轻点。而不是等他们已经老到进酒吧都无须出示身份证了。”[PS：这里Dean用的是carded，饮酒前需要出示身份证明表示自己已超过21岁可以合法饮酒了。但这个词有梳理的意思，所以Cas根本没明白。]

“梳理？”

Dean叹了口气，无视Cas的疑惑。“这还不算完。我以为我可能强暴了Jimmy，你懂吗？他就在那里，然后我们没等他同意就操在了一起——”

“Jimmy早就不在这里了。”

“现在我知道了。Balthazar说了。这让我简直松了口气。但你看见了，它都把我吓成什么样了。”

Castiel的眉毛挑了起来，“有一次你把我带到一个恶名昭彰的房子里，让我和一个妓女发生关系。我以为这种事对你并没什么问题。”

“我猜，这换作让我和个男人发生关系就大不相同了。”Dean很是头疼，他搓着自己的额头，感到内疚。“那时候我应该想想自己都干过什么。我真是糟糕透顶。”

Castiel皱着眉头，“无论怎样其实这都无所谓。Jimmy早就允许我使用他的身体。”

“但他可没准我用他的身体。”

Castiel凝视着他，过了一会儿他转过身去，靠在城垛上，目光越过中央公园看向远处。在那儿有一大片阴影，月光皎洁，矗立在公园两侧的建筑物灯光闪烁，但却无法照亮树林。在它们前面有一个湖，月光洒落湖中，在微风的荡漾下波光粼粼，美极了。Dean走到Castiel身旁，一同俯视着月下的世界，他的思绪飞到了远方。

“这很复杂。”Castiel低声念叨。“我以为你对我们所作所为感到恶心。我们之间发生的性关系，不知怎么的……这毁了我们的友情。”

“发生的这事意味重大，不止是几次高潮，Cas。我只是需要点时间来适应。我只是吓到了。那会儿我甚至都不知道我对你的感觉是不是真的——我以为是你的荣光控制了我。”

Castiel瞥了他一眼，“那么说你现在不这样想了？”

“不，它最多不过是推了我一把。”

“那也算影响了你。”Castiel看起来有点懊恼。Dean轻声笑了起来。

他们又一起凝视着那些树。

“嘿，能再一起聊天还是挺好吧？”过了一会，Dean问道。

“这确实让人更轻松点，是啊。”

“就是看你没带着便签本有点奇怪。”

Castiel把手伸进口袋里，掏出了那个本子；最上面一页仍是Dean的画像。他们一起注视着它，而后Castiel把它撕了下来，揉成纸团。“我到这儿是想告诉你，我可以把你的记忆擦掉，一切就会像什么也没发生过一样。”他如此说着，“我几乎没打算告诉你，就想直接这么做了，但我又想，让你自己选择才是公平的。”

“我看你正学着按人类的方式去做事，Cas，”Dean说着，轻轻推了推他的肩膀，“永远-永远-也不能问也不问就把我们的脑子搅得一团糟。”

“所以你更愿意记着？”

Dean想了想。他真的，很认真地想了想。他想到，要是他从未和Castiel那么亲密，那他的生活会有多么简单，如果在他们之间发生的这离奇的关系就这样消失，那他们就可以不再尴尬，不再有突然出现的回忆干扰，就是简简单单的天使和猎人，一切照旧。

“但你会永远都记得，对吗？”在想清楚这大脑-清除的好处还不如留住那些愉快的记忆后，他如此问道。

“是的，我会记得。”

Dean挠了挠他的脸颊，玩着胡茬，“我可不会喜欢这个，被蒙在鼓里啥也不知道，你却一清二楚。”

_[黄暴丁在这里说的是I don’t think I like the idea of you knowing what I’m like in the sack without me knowing the same about you in return。差不多等于：我可不喜欢你对我的床上功夫记得一清二楚但我却不记得你是啥表现。In the sack在这里有床上功夫的意思，但同时sack本身也有麻袋的意思，所以Cas又被绕晕了，接着就问Dean什么袋。这句直译没法找到合适上下文的词，但中文里正好有很合适这个情形的说法可以套用，但就文雅多了。混蛋丁，为了让你人模狗样的不崩翻译有多辛苦你知道吗！这段两人的对话有点像小孩子，有点甜。]_

Castiel盯着他看，“你指的是哪个鼓。”

“床啊，Cas， ** _床_** 。没有鼓。”

Castiel抬头望天。“有时候我真不知道你在说什么，即使我知道你每句话在说什么。”

Dean眨了眨眼睛，“你这样就说得通吗？”

“那现在怎么办，Dean？”Castiel问道，转过身直视他，斜靠在石墙上。“在我们之间多了点东西，以前并没有。一种……性的……”他叹了口气，看上去垂头丧气，“欲望。”他补充道，说出这个，像是它的存在本身就是一种诅咒。

“有点欲望有什么错？”Dean说得理直气壮。“瞧瞧，上回它不是让我们很爽么？你也不能抵赖吧，那感觉真是棒极了。”

 Castiel尽力让自己别被这个念头动摇，但他失败了。“那是……很有趣。”他最终说道。

“用一个词来评判它，换作是我，我会说‘地狱般性感’。”

“它确实像地狱般性感。”Castiel表示赞同，脸上掠过一丝不易察觉的微笑。“你曾是个很好的情人，Dean。”

“现在仍旧是。”Dean向他保证，迎上他的呼吸，那略微沉重的气息，然后，他们的嘴唇碰触着彼此。风掠过树梢，沙沙作响，苹果花绽放的淡淡香气包围着他们。远远的某个地方，警笛刺透夜空。然后，一切都消失了，天地间只剩下一个人类和一个天使，他们分享着彼此的 ** _美好时光_** ，长长久久，亲密无间，难舍难分。

“耶，哈-哈-哈，”当他们俩分开时Dean说着，他的特兰西瓦尼亚口音听起来比Castiel之前的更糟，“猜我们完全是跟着伯爵的脚步走的，嗯？”

Castiel的眼里闪着惊奇的光，接着他笑了。“他是个好奇的家伙。我不明白为什么他重复着每个句子。但这样重复能帮我能理清自己的思绪，即使我跟着他唱的时候真的不知道自己在说些什么。”

“他就像破冰船，打破了你我之间那些壁垒。”Dean说着，意识到他能走到这一步都得感谢那个木偶，虽然这听起来实在很疯。“如果没有他，你就不会开口说话，我们也许就不会喝得那么醉。”

“我喜欢数数。”Castiel羞涩地笑了笑，一只手伸过去搂住Dean的臀部，坚定有力地把他拉向自己。“一……”他轻吻他的耳朵，“二……”他的嘴唇移到了他的下巴，“三……”柔软的，他吻了他的鼻子。

“我很高兴你没迷上爱发牢骚的奥斯卡。”[Oscar the Grouch有点古灵精怪的奥斯卡，在芝麻街上是个脾气较坏的居民，喜欢藏入一个可以容纳几头大像的垃圾筒里孤独地生活，但为人善良。经常和他人持有对立的想法，以态度消极著称]Dean看着近在咫尺的面孔，把头靠了上去。

“我能就这么坐着数上一天，”Castiel柔声唱着，侧过头去舔着Dean的脖子，充满挑逗，“有时候我会被带走……”

“那也没事的，Cas。”Dean低声回答，一只手猛地把他的身体拉向前，轻轻摇摇头，接着把他拉得更近，吻了上去。“什么都不需要再说了。就……安静点。”

“我想这个我可以做到。”Castiel贴着Dean的唇边低语着，然后，他们两人就这样静静地，在柔和的月光下，不再说话。

 

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
